O5: A Rebel's Tale
by MaximusNightshade8
Summary: It's World War II, 1939. Annabeth is in the Austrian Resistance. When she is captured by the Nazis, who would have thought she could fall in love with one?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This applies to all future chapters as well as this one. I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. If I did, I wouldn't be here.**

Chapter One

The year was 1939 and Annabeth hated it. Only a year ago the Nazis had occupied Austria. What rubbed salt in the wound was that many of the Austrians had given in without a fight. Many Austrians believed that they were Germans at heart and it disgusted her. How could you be German if you were born in Austria? How could you support the Germans when they march into your home and demand your allegiance to a mad man?

She had seen many families leave, the von Trap's being one of the closer ones to her family. Quite surprising though. The Chases were large Nazi supporters and Annabeth despised it. Apparently, her mother did too because she left 10 years ago. According to her father, she left 2 months after her father openly supported the National Socialist German Workers' Party, in other words, the Nazis. She was seven then and she couldn't understand why her mother was leaving. After that, she hated her father. A year later, he remarried and now Annabeth had 2 eight year old twin brothers who, though born from another mother, she dearly loved. In fact, they were the only reason she hadn't left years ago. At 9, she thought about running away but when she saw her brothers, she knew she couldn't leave them alone to be raised Nazi supporters.

Yet here she was, hiding in a ditch, mask pulled up to cover her mouth and nose, her blonde hair tucked back into her hood in a ponytail. Rifle in hand, she kneeled in the shadows and watched as the troops went by.

The men marched by in synchronized formation, identical in beat as they made their way up the streets. On their black sleeves they bore the red spiral, the insignia of the Nazis. Then came the leading officer and Annabeth struggled not to pull the trigger. His name was General Jason Grace. For the time being, as a low-ranking general, he was based in Austria to quell any resistance. Annabeth longed to put a bullet in his head but restrained herself, death now wouldn't benefit her cause.

Soon, the troops had passed and all that was left were the supply trucks. She knew what the metal vehicles contained. Food and water in the first truck, dynamite, gunpowder, weapons in the second. There was skirmish with Eastern Resistance that the troops were headed to. The town a few miles east was very anti-Nazi and it was obvious that Grace was being sent to stomp it out. People lingered on the streets, watching the troops walk by though night was falling. As the street quieted, Annabeth let out a short 3 note whistle. It was whistled back and she grinned. Immediately, she took off down the alley she was in and slung the rifle over her shoulder. Jumping up on a storm drain, she climbed the pipe, using the occasional window ledge as extra support as she climbed her way to the top of the building.

Finally, she reached the top and stood proudly on the roof, brushing off the dirt on her hands. She turned her head to the left. Across the street, a figure waved and Annabeth waved back. Together, they took off running across the rooftops, silent gymnasts in the twilight.

Simultaneously jumping across alleys and chimneys, the two followed the troops to the end of the town, using phone lines and clothes lines as tight-ropes. Who would have thought that sweet little Annabeth would be leaping across rooftops with a rifle strapped to her back? Annabeth smiled and the cool breeze it her as they neared the town border where thin lines of black troops marched up the dirt road to the town 3 miles away. On either side of the road were trees and on one side a bank that led down to the river. Annabeth quickened her pace and reached the last building, climbing down the window ledges to ground as her partner did the same. Quickly, before anyone could see them, they ducked into the trees.

Annabeth was ready for this. Her partner and her had practiced and gone over the plan multiple times. But that didn't make her any less nervous.

With agility and speed, Annabeth made her way through the trees. An old bridge crossed a river about 2 miles ahead and soon it would only be the truck crossing it. She hurried to catch up with the vehicle and grinned as she saw the last troops cross the bridge. The first truck slowed as it approached the bridge and her grey eyes watched as it rolled slowly over the wood. The second truck came to a halt as it waited for the truck to cross the aged bridge. The black lines of troops grew smaller as they marched and Annabeth licked her teeth in anticipation. She drew closer to the truck, hidden in the trees and glanced back at the road behind her. There were five guards, all bearing the red swastika.

A faint rustling in the bushes alerted her to the arrival of her comrades. Three black figures emerged out of the trees, behind the guards. All word hoods so as not to be identified and silently crept up behind the guards. Three others emerged from the trees on the other side and did the same. With swift, silent thrusts from the butts of their rifles, the guards were out. Her comrades dragged the guards silently off the road, one man wiping away the drag marks with a branch.

_5 down, 10 to go, _she thought.

Intelligence had relayed information to her squad. They knew this transport and march would be here today and they knew exactly how many people were in the trucks. Intelligence knew a lot, after all, it held some of the most connected and clever people against the Nazis. As the six men who had taken out the guards watched their prisoners, prepared to knock them out, or if need be, kill them should they stir. Meanwhile, on either side of the road, she and her partner had another man on either side.

She whistled a series of bird chirps and suddenly, the two drivers in the second drunk slumped forward. Why? The bullet hole on each window would explain. Annabeth's partner as well as the two accompanying two men crept toward the back of the truck. She heard a knock on the metal doors of truck and men speaking in German. The doors swung open and there was immediate gunfire. Her eyes darted to the rear of the truck and saw all three of her comrades step into the truck. Obviously the Nazis inside were dead. Unfortunately, the gunfire had alerted the first truck and guard stepped out. Annabeth's eyes widened and she quickly swung her rifle down from her shoulder and shot the guard. As soon as the man fell she knew the she needed to act quickly. Especially since the driver was aiming a gun at her.

She let a loud, clear whistle and she knew that on the bank on the other side of the road, a man was moving towards the bridge, stealthily sneaking under the truck. A moment later, an explosion rocked the first truck, the vehicle bursting into flames. Then a ball was thrown into the air and soon the bridge was no more. The old wood blew into millions of splinters and the remains of the truck fell the 20 feet to the river. Meanwhile, across the river about a half mile away, the German troops had turned and were running toward them. Annabeth smirked and she ran back to the second truck where her comrades were hauling out guns, sacks of gunpowder, and grenades. All the former weapons going with the troops to the nearby town.

Picking up a few guns and grenades, Annabeth hurried out of the truck and once the squad could carry no more, she bit the safety pin on a grenade and tossed into the truck.

"Good bye weapons," she said with a smirk.

"Annabeth!" she heard someone say.

She turned to the source of the voice and saw the six comrades who had taken out the Nazi guards. "Should we bring them?"

Annabeth handed her weapons to one of the six and inspected the unconscious guards. All of them looked like regular guards, except one. This one looked like the officer. She could tell by the multiple medals he wore. He was interesting, though unconscious. He didn't look like a regular Nazi. His hair wasn't the common blonde, crisp, military cut. Instead it was messy, black, and longer than the usual cut. She held back a snort as she noticed the slight drool on the corner of his lips. She wondered how he had become an officer with such non-uniform characteristics. She shook her head. Her squad was watching her, as was her partner and she gave a curt order, pointing to the strange officer, "Bring him. Leave the others on the side of the road near the tree line."

The men obeyed and after the orders were carried out, they ducked back into the trees, making their way through the underbrush back to the town. It was dangerous on the roads at night, especially when you're a rebel in a Nazi world.

**Author's Note: So this an introduction to the story. As you can see Annabeth's a rebel. I got a lot of requests to write this so...Thanks for reading this and please review! Is it good, bad, needs improvement? You tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The squad moved through the town and took a road that led up towards the richer mansions that were built upon the hill, the great houses overlooking the town below. A few that had been occupied only two years ago, now stood empty, the rich possessions now gathering dust or sitting in a thief or Nazi storage compartment. Meanwhile, the other mansions stood proudly as their Nazi supporter residents threw extravagant parties as they _heiled _Hitler.

Annabeth spat at the ground. Her father lived in one of those mansions. He could be throwing a party right now, toasting to Hitler with all the other Nazi suck-ups.

_They're brainwashed, _she thought. _Brainwashed with fear and pressure._

A part of her wanted to argue, the rebel side of her. Her grey eyes hardened as she thought about all the horrible things that Hitler had said about the Jews. Germany had eaten it up, and Austria scurried for the table scraps. Frederick Chase was one of the dogs of Hitler. Yet, there were the men and women who had not fallen into the Nazi trap. Sadly, they had to go along with the others so as not to attract the attention of the Gestapo. But the rebels had connections. Though rich, and therefore the most seen in the public eye, the people on the mansions were a mixture of both Nazi and patriot. To a patriot's house was where the squad was marching now.

As they climbed the road, Annabeth gritted her teeth in annoyance. The reason? They weren't really on the road. So as not to be seen by the cars that occasionally passed, they were walking in the muddy ditches right next to the tree line. Should a car pass by, it would be easy to hide in the trees. Not only that, but they were also going uphill with heavy weapons and an unconscious Nazi officer.

Eventually, they reached the peak of the hill and stealthily stayed behind the wall that shielded the street lined with mansions from the slope of the hill. Annabeth knew the road by heart. At a certain part of the wall, the squad halted and went downhill slightly where there was a slight cliff of land. From there they turned right and made their way down a thin, hidden path that stopped about 3 feet down by slope, 10 feet in length. To their left was the slope of the hill downward and to their right was the slope of the hill going up. At the end of the path, Annabeth stopped and faced the hill. Hidden by the branches of a nearby pine tree, the wooden door would have been almost impossible to see had you not known its location.

Moving the branches aside with one hand, Annabeth rapped her the knuckles of her other hand on the smooth wood in a certain way. Which is to say, the morse code version of the letter "O", repeated five times.

A small window slid open, revealing a set of mischievous brown eyes. "What's the password?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I already did it."

"Uh-huh. I didn't hear it," the brown eyes said.

"O-five" she said irritatedly.

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Annabeth's eyes flared and she reached into her boot, revealing a pistol which she promptly pointed at the eyes in the door. "How's this for a password?"

The brown eyes widened and the door hurriedly swung open, revealing a sheepishly smiling, curly-haired teenager with an upturned nose standing at the opening of a tunnel. Behind him was a small table with a lantern, a deck of cards, and a newspaper, completed by a chair. "Uh, sorry Annie. You know it gets boring over here. Just trying to make things more interesting."

Annabeth wasn't moved. "That's why Travis is supposed to be with you, besides being the back-up in case you get your brains blown out like you would've had I been a Nazi." She glanced around the entrance area and returned her gaze to the boy. "Where _is _Travis?"

A mischievous smile crept across the boy's face. "I'm sure he wouldn't be with a certain Katie Gardner, not that you heard it from me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Alright Connor, enough shenanigans. We have weapons and an unconscious Nazi officer and we-"

"You have a Nazi!?" Connor shouted. He quickly pulled out his gun, frantically pointing it with a randomness that made Annabeth's eyes widen.

"CONNOR! Put the gun down! He's unconscious!" she explained before one of her men got a bullet in the eye.

Connor blinked and put away the gun, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry Annie, uh, I guess I got a little excited."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just move aside so we don't freeze out here," she said, gesturing to her squad who was calming down now that the gun was gone.

Connor sheepishly stepped out of the way and the men behind Annabeth filed into the tunnel which was only lit by the lantern on the table next to Connor. One brought out a flashlight and continued down the tunnel, the others in tow. Meanwhile Annabeth turned to the curly haired boy. "I'll have someone send two more people to take over you shift in about an hour."

Connor nodded and went back to his place by the table and Annabeth made her way down the tunnel to follow her men. The tunnel ended about 40 feet ahead, a torch about every 10 feet on each wall. At the end of the tunnel, was another door where her men stood, waiting for admittance. At the sound of whispered words, the door opened a moment later. The men filed in and Annabeth followed. Behind the door was another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good evening Michael," Annabeth greeted.

The boy nodded back and closed the door behind her as Annabeth entered the room.

The room was large, but not tall. The concrete ceiling was 10 feet overhead and yellow lights were spaced about the ceiling. The floor was wood, while the walls were concrete. Along the walls were work tables, some messy with papers, others orderely, and some with strange half-built contraptions on them. At one end of the room were large trunks where the squad was carrying its weapons. All around the room men were working, sweating in the stuffy air. In the center, two table were pushed together and 4 people stood around it, staring at a large map unfurled on the table, once in a while making adjustments. Two of them were bickering as they examined the map and the volume coming from them was rising steadily.

Annabeth made her way to the table and stood beside the boy with the sandy blonde hair. "So what's up Luke?"

The boy turned to Annabeth and rolled her eyes, pointing a thumb at the two bickering people. "Clarisse and Thalia have been at it like that for twenty minutes now. I swear, I'm going to lose my hearing from all the screeching."

Annabeth smirked and turned to the fifth person at the table, a middle aged man with brown hair and a beard. Streaks of grey mingled with the brown in his beard and Annabeth wondered how long it would be before his beard was completely grey. Glancing over at the two screaming girls, she thought, not long. She decided to put a stop to the bickering as the noise had grown loud enough that the whole room was staring at them. "Enough!"

The girls turned to her and one continued to glare while a smile crossed the others face. "Annabeth, you're back" the smiling one said.

"Geez Thals, what's got you so hyped up?" Annabeth asked her.

The girl ran a hand through her spiky black hair and glared pointedly at the sour faced girl, who glared equally back. "Clarisse won't agree that we hold back squad C from following the Germans to the next town."

"Well, Thalia, since you obviously do not understand tactics, I'll explain it to you. Now is the correct time to attack because we have taken out their supplies! We need to attack while they're vulnerable!" Clarisse said, moving her gaze to Annabeth. "You _were _successful, weren't ya toots?"

Annabeth glared at the nickname and replied through gritted teeth, "Yes, and we have a prisoner."

The occupants of the table stared at Annabeth in surprise, who in turn gestured to the man who held the unconscious Nazi.

Immediately the Thalia and Clarisse burst into motion, Thalia shouting orders and Clarisse marching towards the officer. "Make sure he's unarmed! Ready the cell! Luke, make sure no one's coming!" Thalia ordered, pointing at the wooden ladder in the corner of the room which lead up to the cellar of the house.

Clarisse reached for the Nazi's gun and checked his pockets as the guard held the officer up. Meanwhile, Luke had dashed for the ladder while Thalia was readjusting her battle plans.

Soon the Nazi was unarmed and carried to the cells as Annabeth took her side next to Thalia. Throughout the brief chaos, the brown haired man had not moved. Annabeth turned to face him. "Chiron? What are you thinking?"

The man looked at her and then in the direction of the cells. "I am wondering why you brought a Nazi back from a sabotage and pillage mission," he replied.

Annabeth expected this. No prisoners had been mentioned in the planning of her squad's mission. "He was an officer. I thought he might know some information."

Chiron nodded and went back to the plans. Thalia, unfortunately for Annabeth, wasn't accepting. "What exactly was he an officer of?" she asked.

Annabeth's grey eyes moved to focus on Thalia. "He was leading an escort for the supply trucks."

A smirk crept across Thalia's face. "Oh, so it wasn't because he was hot?"

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and she nearly slapped herself for allowing a faint blush to rise on her cheeks. She glared at the grinning spiky haired girl and opened her mouth to retort before she was interrupted by an "All clear Thals!"

The three at the table turned to look at Luke who was coming down the ladder. Thalia nodded and turned to Chiron. "Shall we discuss plans on what we're going to do now that we have hit the supply trucks?"

"I say we send a squad to the hills to flank the Germans and take them while they're distracted by the resistance in the next town," Clarisse declared, walking towards the table from the cell corridor.

Thalia glared and made to shout back and excuse but Luke beat her to it. "No, the troops are too far away by now. We need to leave the resistance over there take care of themselves."

"And leave them by themselves to face Grace? I don't think so," Clarisse threw back.

"May I say something?" Annabeth asked, inserting herself between Thalia and Clarisse who were now nose-to-nose.

The table turned to look at the grey eyed blonde. "I second Clarisse's idea, only with a few changes," she said.

Thalia and Luke looked at her in shock and Clarisse raised an eyebrow at the word "changes". Chiron simply looked on with a gleam in his eye, as if he knew Annabeth would make the plan a masterpiece.

Annabeth took a breath and tucked a hair behind her ear as she leaned over the map. "I suggest that we do in fact send a squad to flank the Germans, but…" she said, pointing to the hills and then to the city where the Nazis were marching. "How about we send in 2 other squads, one to act as a decoy to follow the Germans. Wouldn't they expect that we would follow them?" she asked, casting glances about the table. All were in agreement and waited for the next part of her plan.

"Then, while the Germans are distracted by not only the resistance of the town, and the rear squad, we send in the second squad, which will be hiding in the trees to attack them from the side. That squad should be big as the Germans will be flanked except on the hill side. We'll use the Eastern resistance and our squads to force them into the hill..." she explained, dragging her fingers in the direction of the hills.

"And the squad in the hills will come charging down on them," Thalia finished. "It would be a massacre."

"It's genius," Luke said.

Clarisse nodded in approval of the changes to her basic plan. Meanwhile, Annabeth's eyes had drifted to her mentor and her surrogate father. His blue eyes twinkled in pride and a small smile formed on her lips.

"So when do we strike?" Luke asked.

A battle-hungry smile made Clarisse's opinion obvious. "Now."

**Author's Note: So what do you think of my battle plan? Connor's jumpy and as you can see, there's a mention of Tratie. Percy's passed out...Anyway, thanks for reading and to those who reviewed, thanks a ton. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Once again, Annabeth found herself following the Nazis. She was leading the flank squad, the group that would come out of the woods to force the Nazis towards the hill, where Thalia would be waiting with her squad.

The night was waning. Dawn would break soon. She urged her squad faster as they silently navigated the underbrush. Just like the sabotage mission, a squad was across the road in the trees. This squad was Clarisse's, the decoy and main attackers. The Nazis were nearing the town. This was one factor Annabeth couldn't count on. When would the Eastern Resistance appear? She would have sent a messenger had they had more time but now, the town's resistance was the variable.

The air was fresh and moist. It was a beautiful morning, though the sun had not peaked over the mountains yet. The dew collected on the green leaves of the plants around her and her shirt was peppered with small drops of water from when the leaves would drip. Shafts of moonlight leaked through the branches from the setting white orb and Annabeth made a point to avoid them. Being seen meant death.

As the groups approached the town, Annabeth turned her head to look at the hills to her left. If one looked closely, they could see small dots trekking across the ridge, at least, that's what Annabeth saw. Any common onlooker would be oblivious to Thalia's march. Suddenly, the rhythmic marching of the Nazis came to a stop and Annabeth held up a hand to signal her squad's halt. Glancing around and seeing no immediate threat, she nodded her head and the squad silently pushed on, making their way through the trees so that they were parallel with the front of the German troops.

Annabeth swiveled her head to watch the troops. In front of the main body, 9 men stood gazing across a clearing of about 100 feet. Blocking the road on the other side was a small group of dark figures. As the blonde made her way to the median of the clearing, she could see that the group was dressed in black cloaks and other miscellaneous attire, but all black. Though not as organized as the Germans, the Austrian Resistance was representing the honor and order of the Austrian people.

Annabeth grinned and lowered her black cap over her blonde curls, quietly removing her rifle from her back. The Eastern Resistance had not failed. A short, curt cry was heard from the Germans and the mass of Nazis moved forward. Meanwhile, on the opposite side, a loud whoop echoed through the Easterners and the Resistance charged, guns firing. Immediately 7 Nazis went down while half of the front line of the Austrians dropped to the ground, clutching their wounds or staring blankly into space, dead. Gunshots bounced off the mountains as rifles were fired. The Nazis advanced slowly but surely as the Austrians were pushed back. Soon, it became too much and the Austrians were about to retreat when a cry went up from the Nazi rear.

The startled shouts of Nazis filled the air and gunshots were fired in the rear. The Eastern Resistance rallied and by now, the Nazis were directly in front of Annabeth. The time to charge was now. Annabeth's grey eyes glanced up towards the mountain, where at the peak of a hill, Thalia's squad waited.

She held up a hand and her squad removed their rifles.

"Ready?" she asked.

Nods of agreement came from around her a smirk formed on her lips. "Open fire!"

Bullets racked the air and the Nazi troops were being mangled. Annabeth laughed and she charged out of the trees. Shouts echoed off the mountain and she thought she could hear the orders of a frantic general trying to take control of his troops. _General Grace, _she thought.

Holes were being made in the Nazi lines but there was still too many. Annabeth had underestimated their numbers. Their last chance was Thalia's squad. "Last charge men! Push to the mountain!" she ordered, and her squad shoved and fired bullets as the Nazis were pushed off the road. The Germans had been flanked and dust filled the air. Soon, they were at the bottom of the slope of the hill, a large mass surrounded by three small groups of rebels. A shout from above alerted the troops to the charging squad of Thalia. Whoops of triumph came from the Resistance as bullets hailed from above. The Nazis were being scattered and their time was up when an officer ordered a retreat.

A whole segment of the Nazis frantically pushed through the rebel lines and ran down the road, back to town where their base was set not too far from. German curses were uttered as the remaining Nazis watched their comrades flee. Soon, they were submerged in rebel troops and the Nazis were defeated. All the remainders were either gunned down or taken prisoner, one of which was the general.

It was a tedious process as the prisoners were blindfolded and marched to different rebel bases, all in the trees as the sun was coming up and marching Nazis in the open was most likely not the most healthy decision for the rebels.

Again, Annabeth found herself at the wooden door in the hill. She knocked the code and the door opened to show a sleepy Connor.

"Connor? Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Travis is using the bathroom," he replied sleepily, stepping aside to let in the troops. As the Nazis passed he grinned. "Geez Annabeth, aren't we the Nazi collector tonight?"

She smirked. "I try," she said, stepping in behind the last man in the squad, following them all in.

As she entered the base, she silently thanked whoever's idea it was to build the base prison. There were at least twenty Nazis and no way in heck was she going to allow any of them to share a cell, especially when the general and an officer were there.

Exhausted, sweaty, dirty, and hungry, Annabeth made her way to the living quarters of the base and readied herself for bed placing her rifle next to her bed. No way was she sleeping without it, not when Nazis were in the same building.

**Author's Note: Yeah, kinda short. Sorry about not updating sooner, got really busy the past few days. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review! I grovel for your opinions!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Percy was bored. _Very _bored. Then again, how much excitement were you going to get in a holding cell underground? At least, he thought he was underground. He hadn't been able to tell when the rebels had thrown him in here, but he had sensed the closeness and the stale air that usually emitted from subterranean areas.

Right now he was making good use of his time. Leaning his head against the wall, staring at a piece of dirt. How productive.

After a while, he heard the sound of shouts and the clanking of loaded guns. Soon, the place felt somewhat emptier as the sounds coming from the main room faded. He decided to find out what happened and listened to the guards who were chatting outside his cell.

"I'm bored," one said.

"Hi, I'm Connor, nice to meet you," the other replied.

The first guard shot a glare at 'Connor' and crossed his arms. "Why do we have to stay by the cells while everyone else gets to kill some Nazis?" he complained.

Percy's eyes narrowed and he listened closer.

"Well, my dear brother, we _could _be if _someone _hadn't been frisky with Katie earlier," Connor smirked.

"Shut up!" the first guard shouted.

Connor grinned. "I'm just pointing out the facts bro."

The first guard sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well, sometimes it's better that you keep your mouth shut."

"Dude, you've been told that so many times, you're starting to say it yourself," Connor snickered.

The first guard rolled their eyes. "Listen, I'd rather sit by the front door than stand around here watching him," he said, sticking a thumb in Percy's direction.

"Travis, not until Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse get back from the mission," Connor insisted.

"Well what are we supposed to do until they come back from 'Annabeth's master plan of destruction?" Travis asked.

Connor shrugged.

"We can play poker at the door. The table comes with cards," Travis suggested.

"Deal," Connor said immediately and the two walked off.

Percy rolled his eyes at the brothers' antics. Rebels. Such unorganized idiots. A few hours later, his ears picked up the sound of voices and footsteps and soon, 20 Nazis were marched into the cell, including the general. "General?"

The blonde haired Nazi turned his head and his blue eyes widened in surprise when he saw Percy. "Sergeant Percy?"

Percy wasn't able to say anymore as the general was marched past his cell and into his own. He marveled at how the general could have been captured. No one could beat Jason, not with the battle strategy the Nazi held. He should know, as the blonde haired general was his cousin.

Immediately, plans of escape filled his mind. Well, more, that is. Other than wondering where the rebels had gone off to in the past few hours, his thoughts had been nothing but plans of escape. First, he needed to contact the general. But how?

His sea green eyes wandered about the cell, searching for any holes or other modes of communication. Sadly, the walls were all sealed with dirt. He crawled over to the edge of the cell where the bars withheld him from freedom. Pressing his face against the cold metal, he searched for any guards. At the moment, there were only two, far down the corridor. He smirked. One problem down, two more to go. He looked for the general's cell. If he could speak with his cousin, maybe they could devise a plan of escape.

Then he spotted him. Across the hall, one cell to the left. "General!" he called.

The general looked up and focused his electric blue eyes on Percy. "Sergeant Percy, why are you here?"

"I was guarding the supply trucks when the rebels ambushed us," Percy answered with a snarl. "They were led by an 'Annabeth' I believe. I heard them mention her name when they captured me. The guards from earlier also said that she was behind the mission that captured you," he explained.

Jason nodded his head in understanding as he took in the information. "Alright, so when we escape, I believe we should take her with us."

Percy smirked. "I like your spirit cuz."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I may be your cousin, but I'm still your general Percy."

"But I'm your awesome sergeant cousin, Jason. I think deserve some perks," Percy said with a lopsided grin.

"Not that much, although, if you can get us out of here, I may consider promoting you to lieutenant," Jason suggested, rubbing his chin.

A wide grin spread across Percy's face and he immediately began debating his options on leaving the rebel base.

* * *

><p>Day came, and night followed. Again, Percy found himself in the darkness of his cell, pondering escape plans. <em>What if there is a spy among the rebels? <em>he thought desperately. He was running out of ideas. The padding of footsteps turned his thoughts elsewhere as he found himself staring up at a blonde girl in rebel attire. The thought instantly struck him that this girl was beautiful. Her grey eyes were calculating and intelligent and drew him in. Yes, he would like to meet this girl.

"Come to visit a lowly Nazi? I'm sorry my schedule is full. Please check with my secretary for other meeting times," he said casually.

The girl raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "I highly doubt that you're in the position for such cheek, German," she warned.

Percy smirked. "Me, German? Nah, I'm Austrian, like you."

"Oh really, where exactly was that patriotic spirit when Hitler came marching in?" the girl asked crossing her arms. She honestly had no idea why she was spending so much time on this guy. She just wanted to make sure each prisoner was behaving before talking to the general.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Patriotism? What I call patriotism, is protecting the ones I love, and I'm pretty sure standing up against one of the most powerful men in the world isn't the most healthy decision for my family. So yeah, I joined the Nazis, 'cause unlike you, I'm smart."

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "_You're _smart? Please, anyone who believes that the Nazis bring safety has seaweed for brains."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Seaweed for brains? I don't think I've heard that one before. What you throw so many wise cracks that you're starting to run out of ammo?"

"Nope. I think it's safe to say that my brain's as full of wisecracks as you are full of shit."

Percy laughed. "Cheap shot Wise Girl."

"_Wise Girl? _Was that the best you could do Seaweed Brain?"

Percy shrugged. "Eh, I'm tired, food deficient, and I'm sitting in a cell which I'm assuming is underground. Please excuse me if my insults aren't as good as yours Queen of the Smart Asses."

One of the girl's perfectly trimmed eyebrows twitched and her grey eyes shot glares at the raven haired boy. If looks could kill…

"For your information, my name is Annabeth idiot," she snarled.

"Hmm, Annabeth. I like it. Unique, yet beautiful," Percy mused.

Annabeth's glare faltered in confusion, but it quickly returned. "Flattery will get you no where Nazi," she stated.

"Aw, but I like Annabeth. But if you insist, I could always call you Royal Pain, or Madame Potty Mouth," Percy suggested. Glancing at the reddening face of the blonde girl he continued. "Or I could stick with Wise Girl. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Annabeth struggled to keep herself calm and let out a breath of exasperation. "Whatever. I'm leaving." And with that, she stalked off to the exit of the prison area.

"Nice meeting you!" Percy called after her.

_That was perhaps the most wasteful conversation in my life, _Annabeth thought. But she couldn't the deny faint blush that crept up on her cheeks.

**Author's Note: So some Percabeth conversation! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review! Unless you're an author, you have no idea how much it means.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"WHAT?"

The blank stare of the blue eyed girl showed how unfazed Thalia was by Annabeth's outburst. "We need you to stay with your father for a while. Reports have said that the Chase's are holding a ball in honor of the Nazis in a few weeks," the spiky-haired girl stated.

Annabeth's face was red in frustration. How could they send her back to that Nazi suck-up? That cruel man? Now she was expected to attend a stupid ball in honor of the Nazis.

"Why? We just got the prisoners, heck we even have the general! Now you're sending me away? Wouldn't now be the _worst _time to send me away?" Annabeth cried.

"Annabeth you have to understand. Last night a Nazi general just got kidnapped after a defeat by rebels. You have been missing from the public eye for two days which happen to be the days that the Nazis were sabotaged and attacked. Use your brains Annabeth! We don't need suspicion right now!" Thalia explained.

Annabeth turned on her heel and began pacing the room. The two girls were in the small living quarters of the base. The walls were rock so naturally, the room was small, therefore making Thalia more annoyed with the constant pacing. "Stop!" she ordered, irritated with Annabeth's reaction to what should be a perfectly logical plan.

Annabeth came to a halt, facing the wall. She absolutely hated her father. But she had to be the perfect daughter. A new problem presented itself. She realized Thalia was right. Suspicion would rise if she didn't return, especially if she didn't return as the princess the people of Austria expected of a rich girl of a Nazi family. Her excuse of visiting her grandmother for a few days would only hold for a while.

"Besides Annabeth," Thalia continued. "I'll be having Lee Fletcher lead a mission. We need to transport the prisoners. No doubt the Nazis will be searching everywhere for their general. We can't afford for them to discover this base. I'll help Connor get a date with Clarisse before I believe that the Nazi prisoners will keep quiet enough for the inspectors to pass us by. "

Annabeth allowed a small smile at Thalia's analogy. But it was fleeting as thoughts of returning to her father's house seeped back into her mind. It wasn't her home, not anymore, not after the monster her father had become had turned it into a Nazi money bag. The only upside to going back to the Chase mansion was seeing her brothers, her wonderful eight-year old brothers. Yet she wouldn't leave things at the base go undone.

"At least allow me on the transport mission," Annabeth said.

Thalia shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Annabeth. Like I said, this about not raising suspicions. Say the mission went wrong and the people saw you. Think about would happen to your family, your brothers," Thalia answered, knowing the relationship her blonde friend had with her brothers.

Said blonde pressed a hand to her forehead in irritation. "You serious Thals?"

"Like the plague," Thalia smirked sadly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, when's the mission?"

"In about two hours. We moving them to the base in the hills after sun down," Thalia replied.

Annabeth nodded and sat on her bed, turning her attention to her sketchbook as her friend left the room. The grey eyed girl laid on her bed stomach down, struggling to concentrate on various architecture outlines. If the Nazis hadn't come Annabeth would probably be studying to become an architect. She'd always wanted to be an architect. Any person with a brain could see the brilliance and creativity in the young adult's mind.

A pencil was tucked behind her ear as she fiddle with the edges of her paper. Already, her sketchbook was half-filled with drawings of various creations. Under her bed were another few sketchbooks, all filled to the brim with her designs. Most days she could finish at least 3 sketches, 5 if she was really concentrating. Now though, when she would have given anything to take her mind off her irritating situation, she could barely finish one. Finally, she gave up and crumpled up the drawing, throwing it into the corner as she sat up.

She looked up at the clock that hung above the doorway. She had been drawing for almost 2 hours. The transport would be leaving soon. She growled. Her mind debated going on the mission. Her jacket hung on the post of the bunk bed. She shared the room with Thalia and two other girls. Bunking with Thalia had been dangerous at the beginning, especially when the spiky haired 23-year old had jumped for the upper bunk. Annabeth smirked at the memory but the smile went away as she was reminded of what her bunk mate had said.

Eventually the turmoil became too much and the blonde snatched her jacket off the bedpost. She threw open the door and was about to run down the hallway when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to go on the mission. _But not everyone might know, _she thought. Shaking off the thought, she made herself through the central room to the door that led out to the hillside. The trick in hiding in plain side is to make it look like you belong, and the rebel leader certainly belonged.

The door guard opened the door to the blonde and she walked through the dark passageway, approaching the door to the outside. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw that the guard was half asleep on the table. She kicked the table and the startled man shot up to meet a glare from the blonde. Still groggy, he didn't question her presence but simply complied with her cold look, sitting up straight and alert.

Annabeth quickly passed through the door and followed the subtle dirt trail where she was sure the rebels had guided the no doubt, blindfolded and gagged, Nazis. Annabeth Chase wasn't going to sit this mission out. Not when the general was involved. This mission was too important to pass up. And so the grey eyed girl walked into the darkness, following the transport to the hills.

* * *

><p>Percy's nostrils were filled with the smell of cabbage. <em>Cabbage. Of all things, why cabbage? <em>he thought. Apparently the rebels were craving cabbage recently because the gag bound around his mouth reeked of the vegetable. He had refused to let his tongue anywhere near the rough gag but that didn't stop his nostrils from inhaling the scent. _If the gag doesn't make me throw-up the smell will, _he thought bitterly.

The Nazi officer was being marched along with 19 other prisoners to who-know's-where and he was becoming frustrated, not only because two of his senses were causing his stomach to feel acidic but because the stupid rebels had blindfolded him too. To add to the unpleasant situation, Percy's ears were very exposed. Not only were they chilled by the night air, but they were open to the snickers and jeers of the rebel men who marched them through the night.

"Nazis, what pea brains," he heard one say.

"Totally. They're crazy. In fact, they're _nut-zis_," another answered, and the two began laughing.

Behind his blindfold, Percy rolled his eyes. _Geez, that joke was so bad they hurt my ears._

After about 15 minutes of stupid jokes and remarks, Percy wished he was deaf. He wanted so bad to get rid of the gag, not to escape, but to tell the guards to shut up. _I swear, my ears are bleeding._

"Hey Tom, you know what's funny?"

"What Ed?"

"I just realized out that if you rearrange letters in the word 'mother-in-law' you get 'woman Hitler.'" At this, the guards burst out laughing and Percy resisted the urge to kill himself. Then realized something. The idiotic rebels had left their ears open. True he had established that earlier, but now he realized how much of an asset that was. They had blinded and silenced him, but he could hear them. He listened and followed the sound of their voices. He heard the muffled grumbling of his fellow Nazis and determined that he was on the outside line near the guards.

_The idiots are so occupied with making fun of us that they're giving away their positions, _he thought. If he didn't have a gag he would have laughed at their stupidity.

That's when Percy Jackson made his move, and the first guard went down.

**Author's Note: Cheesy jokes...yay...Notice the enthusiasm. Anyways, I'm thinking this is mostly filler but if you guys think it's good please tell. Honestly, I kind of need inspiration. So...thanks to those who reviewed and thanks to you all for even looking at this stuff. GOOD OR BAD? Please review guys. Doesn't take much, just a simple good or bad. Thanks again, you guys rock.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Percy smirked as he heard the cry of pain coming from the guard he hit. Basing his attacks on the shouts of the startled guards, he kicked and head butted until he felt someone undoing the binds around his hands. Underneath the blindfold, his eye widened in shock but quickly shook it off, taking off the blindfold and untying the gag.

"Rebels. So feisty," he smirked, leaping at a guard and snatching up the gun of a fallen guard. He shot a bullet through the head of his opponent and quickly killed the fallen guards. "See you in Hades, Tom and Ed."

He made himself over to the nearest Nazi, and keeping the gun in one hand, untied the bind around the Nazi's hands. Soon, rebels and Nazis were firing bullets. At one point, Jason had joined Percy, and standing side by side, the two were picking off the rebels as Nazis and rebels alike fell about them. "This is just like boot camp!" Percy called over the bangs of guns.

Jason knit his eyebrows as he fired a bullet at a charging rebel. "You and I remember boot camp very differently."

Percy laughed and threw down his gun as it clicked, showing it was empty. About 10 rebels remained while only 15 Nazis were still breathing. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blonde. 2 Nazis went down and Percy quickly picked up a gun and made his way toward her. Of course it was her. The blonde was taking down Nazis left and right. He had to put a stop to it. Meanwhile, only three rebels were left after the former prisoners had gotten their hands on guns. The blonde was making her way towards the remaining rebels.

_Thinks she can save them, _he thought. He shook his head at the vain hope the blonde held. He opened the gun and unloaded it, counting three bullets. Glancing up, he saw another rebel fall down, clutching their chest as the others cried out in alarm. He smirked and reloaded the gun. Then he took aim. The first rebel went down, leaving the blonde and what looked like the officer of the group, standing back to back, guns out. He walked slowly toward them.

"Don't shoot," he ordered the Nazis. Confusedly, the Nazis lowered their guns, Jason shooting a curious look at his raven haired cousin. Percy strolled casually up to the tense rebels, gun twirling a finger. "Shoot me and you die, just so you know," he warned. "I really don't want to kill you. Those guys," he said, gesturing to the dead bodies of the rebel guards. "they were sending me to prison. Naturally, that couldn't happen. This really all was in self defense," he stated innocently as he drew closer. "I don't want to hurt you. Come quietly and you won't be harmed."

The two glared at him. The officer had taken on this wild look similar to a cornered animal. Then, the rebel aimed his gun at him, fast enough to take Percy by surprise. A shot rang through the air. Percy's eyes widened in surprise as the other rebel fell, gun clutched in hand, poised to shoot. Percy whirled around and looked at the attacker and found himself looking at his cousin with his gun in shooting position.

"Lee!" the blonde cried out as her comrade bled to death on the ground.

"I didn't say to shoot," Percy said through gritted teeth, coldly staring at the general.

"You would have died if I hadn't," Jason replied calmly. His gun remained cocked, aimed at the lone blonde in case she decided to fire her gun.

Percy glared at his cousin. He didn't want the man to die. He could have had information, especially since he was an officer leading a prisoner transport. But the officer's death left one rebel, the pesky blonde who had had the 'privilege' of meeting the night before. He turned to face said blonde and smirked as he stared at her, the hood of her jacket obscuring her eyes, only revealing the strands of blonde hair that had fallen out of pony tail to rest near her chin. Quickly, he ripped the hood off her head. Her grey eyes bored into him, sending him the coldest glare they could muster.

"Good evening," he greeted.

She remained silent, conveying all her thoughts and emotions towards him in her icy stare.

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "You mute?"

"Shut up. You know I'm not mute. How dare you mock me as if you hadn't murdered almost 20 men five minutes ago," she spat.

Percy pursed his lips as if he was thinking deeply on the subject and the blonde turned away in disgust. This man was vile. Making the deaths of 20 trivial was wrong and she longed to be somewhere else.

Percy watched as she turned away and took that as his cue to take her away. He swiveled his head towards his cousin who looked on in boredom at the green eyed boy's antics. "General, should we take her?"

Jason nodded. "We're going to the base. Careful as you march, there are only a few of us and the rebels may have reinforcements."

The Nazis moved to follow his orders and Percy began to walk past Jason but was stopped with a hand to the shoulder. Jason leaned in close to Percy's ear and whispered, "Remember who's in charge here cousin. We may be blood, but I am general. I take no orders from you." He pulled away and looked at Percy for response. The green eyed boy simply nodded and resumed his walk down the road.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl looked down in shame. Her friends had been murdered in front of her and now she was being taken to Nazi prison. _God I'm in trouble._

* * *

><p>"What should we do with her?"<p>

"She's a traitor. We must identify her and condemn her."

"Does anyone know her name?"

Silence ensued in the command room of the Nazi base. A new prisoner had joined the ranks of rebels and enemies of the Nazis in confinement chambers of the base. However, the process to condemn the prisoner was not as swift as usual. Why? Because this was a special case. The prisoner was identified as a rebel leader in the Austrian Resistance in the town where the Nazi base now. The city of Salzburg.

Questions were raised as to what to do with the rebel now that they knew that she was a higher commander of the Resistance. Nazis debated between several choices: Kill the rebel to weaken the resistance, keep her alive and hold her for ransom or information, or use her as bait to lure the rebels out of hiding. Should the prisoner be used as bait, and the Resistance foolish enough, the Resistance could be tracked and annihilated.

Some wanted to hold her for bait or information but many of the more extreme Nazis wanted her dead immediately. A large portion of the debaters wanted to know who her family was as well. Should they be identified, they most likely would be killed as well or taken in for questioning or rehabilitation.

Of course, only one man in the meeting knew her name, or at least part of her name. This was, in fact, the newly promoted raven haired lieutenant colonel, a newly escaped Nazi from the confines of the rebels that night. General Grace had been gracious to the man behind the escape. Not only had Percy Jackson been promoted to lieutenant, but lieutenant colonel, which was only below colonel and brigadier general. The 19-year old held a lot of power for one so young. Naturally, he had to attend the meeting, despite his fatigue from the long night.

Finally, the Nazis decided that the rebel was to be held for interrogation. Who better to question her than the new lieutenant who had identified her as a leader in the first place? The tired men retired and deemed Percy in charge of the whole case. He would oversee the interrogation and sentence of the rebel.

As Percy walked tiredly to his new bunk room for officers, his mind swirled with the possibilities of his new assignment. The girl was going to be hard to crack. His conversation with her before proved her spunk. He moaned and rubbed his face as he collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion, embracing the warm mistress of sleep.

* * *

><p>Annabeth glared at the floor from her place on the cot. As a <em>special <em>prisoner, she had been given _privileges _that differed from the other prisoners. The stupid Nazis had figured out her rank in the Resistance. Her grey eyes studied the cracks in the concrete floor. She hated this. The situation, how she got there, the pressure and the lives she now held on her shoulders. She knew she would be interrogated. The Germans didn't know her name and that protected her, her family, and the Resistance.

She didn't care much for her family, but she shuddered to think about what might happen to her brothers if the Nazis learned her name and determined that her family name's support would not save them. Phantom screams and coughs echoed in her mind as the horrible thoughts guilted and horrified her. She then decided with determination that she would not reveal anything to the Nazi pigs that held her, so help her God.

**Author's Note: Annabeth's captured. Oooo. Also, I just now realized that the town that the Sound of Music was based was Salzburg and if you hadn't noticed, I hinted to it when I mentioned the von Trap's in Chapter One. Sorry for any confusion. Also, I want to make this story easier for you guys bye telling you the ages of all characters mentioned:**

**IMPORTANT (unless you want to be confused)**

**Annabeth: 19**

**Percy: 19**

**Jason: 22**

**Thalia: 23**

**Luke: 24**

**Extras:**

**Clarisse: 21**

**Connor: 17**

**Travis: 18**

**Katie: 18**

**Matthew: 8**

**Bobby: 8**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I'm sorry if I'm not doing justice to the Austrian Resistance, but I'm trying. So...Review! Please. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey," Percy sang.

A lump of blankets lifted and turned to reveal the blonde girl with a serious case of bed hair. "What?" she groaned.

"Interrogation time!" Percy said. "I'm sure you'll enjoy that. I know I won't. Which is why I think you'll like that seeing as you enjoy my misery."

Annabeth sat up to face the Nazi and looked at him with tired eyes. "Figure that out on your own did ya? Well lead on Mr. Vexatious, Pretentious and Brainless."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I understood about two words in that insult."

Annabeth stretched and walked up to the door, leaning in close, causing Percy to back away. "Who said it was an insult? I'm just stating facts. Thanks for proving them. Not that I needed your help."

Percy narrowed his eyes and fiddled with his keys. He glanced up and down the cell corridor. Luckily for him, he hadn't taken any guards. Being insulted by a prisoner is just what a new lieutenant colonel needed. Meanwhile the blonde had moved to the small mirror and began combing out the tangled locks of hair with her fingers.

"Hurry up blondie," he said irritably.

Annabeth glanced up and shot him a glare before flattening her blonde hair and putting it up in a messy ponytail and following the raven haired Nazi out of the cell where she was immediately handcuffed.

"You will be silent rebel. I'm going to interrogate you and since you've decided to be impolite today, you will not have the privilege to be addressed with humor," Percy stated as they walked down the stone corridors to the interrogation room.

"Ha humor," Annabeth muttered under her breath. "Sounds like an idiot attempting to be funny. Probably because that's what it is."

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," Percy smirked as they approached the door to the interrogation room.

Annabeth shot a glare at him and they walked in silence after that. Strangely, Percy missed the banter. He quickly shook it off as he entered the room behind the blonde rebel.

"You know this is pointless right?" Annabeth said over her shoulder as she seated herself at a small wooden table.

Percy ignored her and seated himself across from her. "I want to be here as much as you want to. You aren't exactly the most...pleasant person to deal with."

Annabeth sat staring at the boy through narrowed eyes with arms crossed. "Well you ain't Mr. Casanova yourself."

Percy blinked and then burst into laughter and Annabeth felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. "You're probably the most unprofessional interrogator ever," she remarked.

"What, been in prison a lot Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?" Percy smirked.

The smile on Annabeth's face vanished and was replaced with a blank look. "No, but anyone with brains would know that you don't flirt with the prisoner." She inwardly grinned as a blush lit up the raven haired boy's face. _Schoolboy, _she thought to herself. _And _this _is the guy who captured me?_

Seeing the satisfied look on the blonde's face, Percy quickly decided to get a hold on the situation. "That's enough. We're here for business. Don't you understand that you could be killed with a word?" Her blank expression remained unwavered, as if she didn't hear a word he said or didn't care. Percy was leaning towards the latter. "Now I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them."

"Really? I was under the impression that we were going have lunch and talk about past heartbreaks."

Percy glared at the blonde and continued. "So far your identity is compiled as, Annabeth, rebel leader of the Austrian Resistance based in Salzburg. The National Socialists of Salzburg, Austria would like to know of your family name. Would you be willing to surrender this information?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the sudden professionalism the young man displayed. _Seaweed Brain turned Nazi officer, _she thought. "Why exactly would I tell you?"

Percy sighed in exasperation. This was going to take a while. He debated an answer. 'Because I told you to' most likely wasn't going to be very persuasive. Then he thought about what might be important to her. Of course her family, because she didn't want to reveal her surname. A cruel smirk stretched across his lips. "How about if I send troops to each door in Salzburg, asking about a certain blonde? If the family confesses, how about we gun them down at the door?"

Annabeth's eyes widened at the prospect of her brothers lying down on the ground, bodies racked with bullets.

"Or if we take them to be rehabilitated?"

That was even worse. Annabeth knew about the genocide that was ravaging Europe. Millions of Jews and enemies of the National Socialist German Worker's Party were being gassed and starved in the 'rehabilitation' camps. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out the thoughts of the horrors that took place in the concentration camps.

Percy rejoiced inwardly. He had struck a nerve. He kept his professional appearance up as he analyzed her body language, searching for any sign of concession. Then the blonde looked up, strands of blonde hair that had fallen out of her ponytail framing her face. She could see that the Nazi thought that he had won. Her mind buzzed as she quickly thought of escape from this situation, solutions and failures alike bouncing around her mind's eye. Finally she chose. This plan could save her family. "Chase, my name is Chase. What you want to do with it, I suggest you think carefully about."

The lieutenant colonel's eyebrows furrowed. The name sounded familiar. Then it clicked. The name had been mentioned at several higher up meetings. As a cousin of the general, Percy had had the honor of coming as Jason's guest. Luckily too, for that was where he met and shook hands with the most influential and richest Nazi supporter in Austria and Germany. Frederick Chase.

"You're Frederick Chase's daughter?" he asked incredulously.

"Wish I wasn't," she answered. "Changes things doesn't it?"

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't see how it does."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look. "Wow, you're a bigger Seaweed Brain than I thought."

Percy snapped. He was done with her snide comments. He stood up and slammed the table, shocking the blonde girl out of her dismissive posture. "Listen here _Annie. _I have the power to kill you and your family within 2 minutes. I am finished with your snarky comments. What is it with you? Do you not care about your family or your well-being?" he barked.

Annabeth jumped up and leaned in close so that they were almost nose-to-nose, her furious expression clear at their close distance. "Are you calling me suicidal?"

"No, I'm calling you an insensitive little girl who thinks she's brave enough to take down the world. Well news for you honey, that's not how it works. You're just a rebellious teenage girl and you can't do a damn thing about it!"

"And you're just a selfish, power hungry Nazi who has no heart!"

Her grey eyes bored into his green ones and the two glared in silence. A tense air took hold of the room, the two 19-year old's not budging in their staredown. Finally, Percy sighed. "I'm not going to pretend that I don't want to strangle you right now, but I have a job. Based on your refusal to comply with me, I will be forced to have you executed for treason and your family will be sent to a rehabilitation center," he said. He began to exit the room to deliver his report when he was stopped by a firm voice.

"No you aren't."

He turned and stared at the resolute blonde who was seated in her chair, hands folded. She gestured for him to return to his seat and the lieutenant colonel obliged. "Care to explain your statement?" he said, staring at her, pen in hand.

"Because killing me and taking my family in will cripple the Nazis," she answered.

Percy grimaced at the name that the National Socialists held on the lips of their enemies. "How so?"

Annabeth grinned, revealing her perfect white teeth. "Think about it. My father is a large supporter of Hitler. He's also very influential throughout Germany and Austria. If he gets taken in, what would happen to the other supporters? Through the eyes of other people, the name Chase means Hitler's Austrian. He represents the Nazis in Austria like a beacon. If Chase goes down, people will doubt the loyalty of not only Hitler to them, but their own loyalty to Hitler. They'll leave the Nazi regime and may dabble in resistance. That means the money leaves and the rebellion grows. If my father is sent to a concentration camp, because I know that's what a 'rehabilitation center is,' your bank account is going to decrease by a ton," she explained.

"Then think about this," she continued. "News of a Chase in the Austrian Resistance will give the people a new initiative to resist Hitler. If one of their own, a patriot, who has decided to give his loyalty to Hitler, and then his family resists against the Nazis, the people will assume something is wrong, especially when the rebel is killed and Frederick Chase, who may not have done anything, is sent to prison. It would be a betrayal because I assure you, my father is as faithful to Hitler as a dog to his master. Mull that over ace," she finished.

Percy rested his head on his hand as he thought about the political and economical pros and cons of his current situation. Wow, promoted 2 hours ago and he held the future of Nazi Europe in his hand. The tables had turned. Now Annabeth had him trapped. Going with his earlier decision was sentenced the National Socialists to Rebellion and empty pockets. Not that he was especially fond of the Hitler Regime. He had joined because he knew it was the future of Europe. Joining ensured a good future for himself and his family. But if protecting his family meant protecting Hitler, then he was willing to do it.

He reflected on what would happen if he kept Annabeth alive. Based on her statements, Frederick Chase was innocent of treason. He most likely didn't even know she was in the Resistance. But who could tell? If he knew he would probably cover it up to save the Nazis and his own image. This was a tricky game. Annabeth would be expected to be seen by the public due to her family. If she's in prison, it would be hard to keep this 'Chase/Austrian Resistance' situation quiet.

_It's better than if she's dead, _he thought. He came to a decision. "You will be kept alive and this situation will remain quiet."

A satisfied grin crept stretched across her face. "And what will you do about the public part? I'm supposed to be home in two days from my trip to my grandmother's."

Percy scratched his chin. "I will inform the general of this situation-"

"-and not tell anyone else," she interrupted.

Percy's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Why?"

"You Nazis are ruthless, at least, your officers are. If the rest of them knew about your decision they would blow a fuse," Annabeth explained.

"Then what do I tell them?" Percy wondered. "I've got to tell them something."

Percy could see the gears turning in the grey-eyed girl's head as she formulated a plan. "Tell them I wouldn't tell you my name and that I wouldn't give you information."

"But they'll hold you and interrogate you more," Percy insisted.

"Then say I wouldn't tell even at gunpoint."

Percy shook his head. "That would get me in trouble."

Annabeth paused. "Tell them that I was just a recently appointed leader and didn't know anything. They didn't see me, did they?"

Percy shook his head in answer. "I'll only tell the general."

"Wouldn't he tell the other officers?"

"No, because he's my cousin and he'll see reason in not revealing your identity. As of now, I'll be putting you in a special cell with a new identity. You will be able to leave in two days for your family. Meanwhile, I'll say that I executed 'Annabeth' while your alias is still living. 'Annabeth' will be dead while you're in a special cell," he said.

"What happens when I leave?" Annabeth asked.

"I will also inform your father of this situation. No doubt he will want to know. You will stay out of the public eye though. We can't risk you being seen by National Socialists or rebels. I'll occasionally come to check on you. Be warned, I'll have special soldiers watching you. Make any sign of trying to contact your friends and we can 'fake' your death."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Look at us, scheming together. Not so professional now, are you Seaweed Brain?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Why do you call me that?"

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah."

"Simple. You're so weird that you must have Seaweed Brain."

"I'm not weird!" Percy protested.

"Whatever floats your boat Seaweed Brain."

"I'm not a Seaweed Brain either!"

"Sure you are. You're the Seaweediest Brain there ever was!" Annabeth laughed.

A part of Percy was wondering why he was arguing over why he was a Seaweed Brain or not with a prisoner in an interrogation room but right now, his mind could not take the onslaught of weirdness. "That's it, back to your cell," he said, dragging her to the door and making sure no one was in the halls. He lead her back to her cell from the night before.

"Goodbye," he said curtly as he walked away after locking her in her cell.

"Good talk Casanova!" she called after him.

Percy chuckled quietly to himself. _Wasn't that bad after all, _he thought.

**Author's Note: Eh...I really don't think that was the best I could have done. Anyway I explained why Annabeth won't going to die. ;) Also, an appearance of the strange Percabeth relationship my weird mind has come up with. Is Percy letting Annabeth off the hook? How will this affect Annabeth's future? Why am I asking all these cliche questions? Besides that insanity, THANKS FOR READING and REVIEWING! You guys are so cool it makes Frosty look hot (cheesy, I know, it's munsterous ;) ) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thalia paced the length of the room. Right now, she was so stressed out that she wouldn't be surprised to find clumps of hair falling out. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. The mission hadn't been just a failure, it had been a disaster, a massacre. Now Annabeth was gone too. She looked at the unmade messy bunk of her friend and stopped. It wasn't a fact yet that the blonde leader had tagged along on the mission but she had almost no doubt about it. Annabeth wasn't one to sit and stay.

Thalia sat down on her friend's bunk with a sigh. Her friend was missing and she had lost a whole squad, not to mention 20 Nazi prisoners, including the general. She picked up a pillow and gripped it hard, threatening to rip it with all the pent up frustration and worry. She sat like that for a while, dwelling on all the possibilities of Annabeth's location. She most likely was dead but somehow, she doubted that. There was a feeling in her head that told her that the blonde was still breathing, after all, they were still cleaning up the bodies, rebels and Nazis alike. If they found Annabeth's body they would tell her.

"Thalia?"

The spiky-haired girl turned to find herself looking at her roommate, Piper McLean standing next to her other roommate, Katie Gardner. Both sported grim expressions. She quickly threw away the pillow, not wanting her friends and subordinates to see her in such a vulnerable state.

"We have some news," Piper said, ignoring Thalia's actions. "about Annabeth."

"And?" Thalia urged.

"They didn't find her body."

Thalia creased her eyebrows in thought. "That means she's alive, correct?"

Piper and Katie shared a worried glance. "I'm sorry Thalia. She might be alive but you know the Nazis, especially prisoners. They're savage and men. Annabeth's a girl-"

"And it's possible that they have taken Annabeth prisoner or kept her to be raped and cast aside," Thalia finished grimly.

The room adopted a darker aura and the shadows seemed to deepen. The three girls stood in sullenly at the thought of such barbaric actions being taken on their friend. Then Katie, always the optimistic one, broke the silence. "She could have escaped."

Piper shook her head. "Reports say that at least 10 Nazis should still be alive based on the dead bodies. All of our squad was killed. There's no way that she escaped. She was taken by them. The question is if she's alive."

Katie nodded in agreement and looked to Thalia. "Piper's right. What do you think Thalia?"

Thalia picked up Annabeth's sketchbook and fiddled with the spiral binding. "I have this feeling, like a sixth sense. I can feel that she's alive. Maybe I'm just desperate but something tells me that she's not dead."

Piper smirked. "Well now that we know that Thalia can sense dead things-"

"I'm not saying I'm right! I'm just saying that it's like an instinct, Annabeth's alive, and we need to get her back," Thalia retorted.

"And how do we do that?" Katie asked. "I know Annabeth's important and she's one of my friends too, but in case you haven't noticed, we just lost Lee Fletcher's whole squad. I don't think we're ready to get her back."

Thalia ran a hand through her spiky hair. She knew Katie was right, but she still wanted to save her friend, and as fast as possible.

Piper seemed to have noticed Thalia's increased discomfort and sat next to her, wrapping and arm around her shoulders. "Listen Thalia, Annabeth's smart. She can hold her own for a while. If I know her, she'll have those Nazis tongue-tied for weeks."

Thalia chuckled. "Those Nazis have no idea what they've gotten themselves into. Owl Head's gonna send them to their graves."

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning he had felt very confident about telling the plan he and Annabeth had come up with to ensure the Nazi power in the public eye. Now, hitting the training course and after filing 5 tons of paperwork, Percy was exhausted, especially when he was kept wide-eyed when he attempted to take a nap before meeting with his cousin. Obviously that failed because he probably looked like an old man with bags under his eyes from restless night of sleep the night before and the work he had been put through that day, not to mention his most likely greying hair from the stress. He wouldn't be surprised if liver spots popped up on his skin.<p>

Now, at around 10 p.m., he stood outside the general's office door. He chuckled as he thought about how much of a workaholic his cousin was. He wearily raised his hand to knock on the door and rapped on the wood.

"Enter," came a voice and Percy opened the door.

The general glanced up to see who was in his office and after identifying his cousin, returned his gaze to his stack of paperwork. "Have a seat Lieutenant Colonel."

Percy obliged and seated himself in the wooden chair in front of the desk. He marveled at how organized his cousin's desk was. Each paper was perfectly stacked and each pencil in cup holder, whereas his own desk looked like a hurricane had eaten his paperwork for breakfast.

"You know you don't have to be so formal with me Jason," Percy said.

"I thought you could use some practice with being formal as you are now an officer," Jason replied. "Obviously that isn't going to work."

"You know it Sparky!" Percy grinned.

Jason looked up and gave him an 'are-you-really-going-to-push-it?' look, wiping the grin off Percy's face. "Are we going to discuss names or are you going tell me what you're really here for?" Jason asked in a flat tone.

Percy sighed inwardly. Moment of truth. He gets sent to the morgue or his cousin agrees. He looked at his cousin's expectant expression and began to explain his problem and his plan to conceal Annabeth's identity.

"-after we inform her father, I suggest that we keep guards to keep secretive watch on her. From then on I was hoping you could tell me," Percy finished.

Jason pursed his lips. "What you're suggesting, is that we comply with a rebel, allowing her to manipulate us."

"We'll keep her under close watch, but we can't kill her," Percy explained. Like she told me, killing her would ruin the Chase name and incite rebellion, not to mention that taking Frederick Chase to a camp would take a huge chunk out of our funds. No one else has seen her. We can keep this secret between us and the Chase's."

Jason scratched his chin as he contemplated the situation. The plan involved fraterinzing with enemy but if it's to keep the National Socialist cause alive, then was it really wrong? He had to admit, it could work as long as everything was closely monitored. "It's risky," he finally said. "But it might work. Tomorrow, we'll inform the board that the rebel was executed under my command and would not relinquish any information. We'll move her to another cell in solitary and when it's time for her to return to the Chase's we'll send her. In the meantime, while she's here, you will grill her for more information."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "Um, I'm sorry Jace, but I don't think she'll break."

"She will and you will interrogate her with utmost intensity," Jason ordered. "Also, obviously Frederick Chase will know about his daughter after you inform him. I have met Frederick, he's innocent of the treason his daughter has committed. Percy, I trust you to go undercover to their house to keep an eye on her. You will tell Frederick and no one else of your true identity as lieutenant colonel. If anyone asks, you are Pierre von Jacobs, a son of a close friend of Frederick."

"Wouldn't his family know I'm not the son of a close friend?" Percy asked.

"You can be the son of a friend he hasn't seen for a long time," Jason answered. "Remember, Frederick will be in on this too."

"What about Annabeth? Won't she recognize me?"

"I have a friend in the base that has been inventing new weaponry. About 3 months ago he invented corrective lenses that can be worn in the eye like the cornea. These were already invented but he has added something that will help with practicality and disguise. The are plastic and can also be colored to 'change' a person's eye color. He's still working on them but you can change your eye color to disguise yourself from other people," Jason explained.

"Wow, so am I like the first person to use these in the field?" Percy grinned.

"Yep. But they have problems. Some of them have been known slip out at random times if disturbed. For example, if you are running a lot, they might slip. They are also known to randomly change color once in a while but we've pretty much gotten rid of that problem."

"That's cool in all but I don't think just changing my eye color will help," Percy said.

"You're right. You're overdue for a haircut Perce," Jason smirked.

Percy eyes widened. "What?"

"You're lucky I'm your cousin or else you'd have kicked out a long time ago for your messy, long hair."

"But I like my hair," he whined.

"I know but you'll have to get it shortened so it's not hanging over your eyes like that. You'll also have to dye it."

That's where Percy put his foot down. "Uh-uh! I'll cut my hair but I will NOT dye my hair!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you'll have to get rid of the five o'clock shadow."

Percy raised an eyebrow and felt along his chin. His face indeed had gone unshaven and now was bristling with small hairs. "Well, okay but I'm not going to be some blonde or something. Just want to establish that."

"What's wrong with blonde's?"

Percy froze and realized he had hit a nerve, talking to his golden haired cousin. Jason laughed at his expression. "It's okay Percy. So let's get this summed up. You'll be staying with the Chase's as Pierre von Jacobs."

"Got it."

"You'll get a hair cut."

"Remember it has to be some rich boy hair cut. Gotta look my best in front of them," Percy said in a posh accent.

Jason squinted his eyes in confusion. "I'll pretend that I understood that, anyway-"

"Wait what don't you understand? A rich boy hair cut, you know with like the perfectly combed hair-"

"Dream on Perce. We both know you never were able to comb your hair," Jason said.

Percy stuck a tongue out at his cousin and the blonde continued. "You will be given about a month's worth of blue contacts and will keep tabs on the rebel. If you see her doing anything suspicious, you are to report to me."

"Cool beans Jace. You always think of everything," Percy grinned.

"I like to think of myself as well-prepared and all-knowing," Jason smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. You already look like a blonde, I believe the Americans call 'Superman,'" Percy said.

Jason mock glared. "Whatever Perce. Now go get that haircut. I'll send you the contacts tomorrow night."

"Alright," Percy yawned, stretching as he got up. "Bye Sparky."

"'name's not Sparky, Prissy!" Jason called after his cousin as Percy exited the room.

"Sure thing! Night Jace," Percy said, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! Goodbye 2014, hello 2015! I know that the date for the contact invention isn't correct but for the sake of the story, I'm changing the date and the inventor. I really doubt the Nazis were creating contacts while on their quest for world domination. Also, please don't kill me for having Percy get his hair cut a little. Lastly, people have been asking about how the Stolls are different ages. Well, in my other story, "Twins", I made them twins with Travis being older by a few minutes. Then people began telling me how Travis had to be older so I decided in _this _story, that the Stolls would be one year apart. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"You aren't going to get anywhere you know."

Percy remained silent as he walked the cocky blonde to the interrogation room. Annabeth-excuse me-Angelina, was to be questioned. To everyone besides Percy and the general, Annabeth was Angelina Collins, a civilian who was brought in for witness statements. As the pair passed a prison guard, Percy nodded in greeting while the guard saluted. Nothing was of the matter. Percy was just a normal soldier escorting a normal prisoner.

He opened the interrogation room door and gestured for the blonde to enter the familiar, dull room. Annabeth took a seat across from Percy and two found themselves in an identical position to the day before.

"Just a question-" Annabeth began.

"No, I ask the question here," Percy said shortly. "You will respond professionally and honestly."

"Who says?"

Percy sighed. "Miss Chase, we can continue with this pointless banter or we can continue to the questioning."

"And what's so interesting about that?" Annabeth questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's enough. We're beginning now," he said firmly. "It is known that you are involved in the Austrian Resistance. You also hold a high position of leadership in the Salzburg rebel group. Confirm or deny?"

Annabeth remained silent and stared blankly at the Nazi officer. _Like I'm gonna tell you anything, _she thought resolutely. This went on for another hour, Percy asking a question and Annabeth either remaining mute or answering with a snarky remark.

Annabeth felt very proud of herself. She had promised herself not to divulge any information, no matter what. Loyalty was one the traits that she had developed when she first joined the Resistance.

Percy sighed. "It's obvious that you aren't going to tell me anything."

_Took you long enough, _she thought with a grin.

Percy noticed the grin and narrowed his eyes. "Something you wanna say?"

"Not at all Captain Kelp."

Percy glared. "That's enough. We're going back to your cell."

Annabeth smirked in satisfaction and held out her handcuffed hands in mock innocence. "I'm all yours Lieutenant."

The Nazi growled and led her out into the hall to her cell. Annabeth walked into the cell and relaxed on her cot, laying her head down. When she didn't hear his footsteps signifying his departure, she looked up. The raven haired boy was staring at her. She found his piercing gaze unnerving. It felt as if his green eyes could see through her. "What do you want?"

She was surprised to see him give her a lopsided grin and shake his head. "You are strange."

"I'm flattered," she said in a dead tone.

He chuckled and strangely, she found the sound pleasant. "Not just you. Your cause, the rebellion, the Resistance. Why do you do it? Why aren't you like the others who join Hitler? You risk your lives when you could be safe under him."

Annabeth tilted her head. Here she was having a conversation with a Nazi officer without pointing a gun at him. A civil conversation. This man was strange. So young and yet he had already done so much. Joined the Nazis, killed men, risen in the ranks of Hitler's army.

She knit her eyebrows. "How is it safe? I wonder every day how so many people can join a man who has killed hundreds. I fight because I'm trying to protect those people. Innocent lives have been lost and I feel that someone has to stand for them, when many won't."

She looked up at the green eyed man who stood silent and continued to stare at her. He looked truly curious as to why she and her friends rebelled against Hitler. His lips pursed and he nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I was just wondering."

"Sure thing," she replied.

He nodded again and walked away down the corridor.

Annabeth lay back down on the cot and stared at the concrete ceiling. That was a strange and awkward conversation. Nazis, always keep you on your feet. And with that, she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Percy's boots clacked on the concrete floor as he made his way to the weaponry lab. Earlier that day, Jason had took him aside to tell him to pick up the contacts that day. Still thoughts of his conversation with the blonde drifted through his mind. Why had he asked that question? What was he thinking? Did it matter why the rebels wanted to resist? It was treason either way.<p>

_Maybe it's good that I asked, _he thought. _What do they always say? Knowledge is power?_

He shrugged and shook the thoughts from his head as he approached the lab. The door was steel and the only thing that showed it was different from the other doors in the base were the large black words 'Weaponry Development and Testing Lab.' stenciled onto the metal. Sounds of machinery and bangs came through the metal and Percy wondered what strange things could be going on behind the door.

Tentatively he knocked and he heard the sound of metal clanking increase as the door swung open to reveal a curly-haired man in a labcoat and goggles.

"Hey, you must be Lieutenant Colonel Percy Jackson. Jason told me about you," he said with a grin. "Come on in, I've got the contacts in the back."

Percy entered through the doorway and looked around the large room. At least 10 scientists were working at various work tables and the machinery spread around the room made the place look a jungle of gears and pipes. However, 'Curly' which is what Percy decided to call the man who had greeted him at the door, navigated the maze with ease, stepping over wiring every once and a while.  
>Eventually, the pair reached the back of the room where Percy followed Curly through another door into a storage room full of shelves. Curly walked up to a shelf and picked up a small white box marked, 'Ex. 185 Blue'. He smiled and handed the box to Percy. "There you go Lieutenant. Special delivery for Lieutenant Colonel Jackson."<p>

Percy took the box and studied the small white box. He opened it and found little circular bubbles with plastic on the back. The bubbles were see-through and showed the small contact lenses inside. He put the lid back on and looked up at Curly. "You made these?"

The short boy smiled an impish grin. "Well I don't like to brag...but yeah. You're looking at the creation of the amazingly genius Italian Leo Valdez, top inventor and mechanic/scientist in the Salzburg base."

Percy stared. "Um cool."

"Nope, totally HOT! If I wasn't in this base the ladies would be swarming to get some of this," Leo grinned, striking a pose. Percy arched an eyebrow. The guy looked at least twenty and yet he was as short and scrawny as a 15 year old.

"Okay then. Thanks Leo," Percy said, turning to the door.

"Wait Percy! Can I call you Percy? Anyway, I just want you to know that if you need anything for your mission you can call me up. Jason told me about your mission with the Chase's-"

Percy slapped a hand over his mouth. "Leo, you can't just say that stuff out loud! Didn't Jason tell you it's supposed to be secret?"

Leo nodded. "Point taken. Sorry. But back to my thing. I'll supply you with whatever you need within reason."

Percy nodded. "Thank you Leo. See you later," he said before walking towards the door.

"Percy?"

Percy turned to face the impish Italian. Leo grinned and raised a hand to his forehead. "_Heil _Hitler!" he saluted.

"_Heil _Hitler," Percy answered with his own salute.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

Annabeth walked up to the doorstep of the Chase mansion clutching two leather suitcases in her hands. She had left her real suitcases at the rebel base and had had to replace them. She wore traveling clothes and her face displayed real weariness from the three days that she had been imprisoned in the Nazi base.

She took a breath as she moved her hand to the bell that hung outside the large mahogany doors. _This better work, _she thought before tugging on the rope.

The bell clanged and a moment later, a door opened to reveal the butler. "Miss Chase, welcome home," he greeted.

Annabeth smiled. "It's a pleasure Benjamin," she said, stepping over the threshold.

She was home. Step one was completed. Now step two was in action: To convince the public including her family that she was the perfect Chase daughter. A daughter of a Nazi.

**Author's Note: Really not my best. I feel like I butchered Leo. I apologize for my lack of skill in humor. :( Anyways, if you're still reading this stuff, thank you. I really feel like this story needs all the help it can gets. Just reading is great and to those who have reviewed you are amazing. I'm not sure how far I'd go if I didn't get any reviews which leads to my next topic. PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE FANFICTION MONEY. One word, that's all I need. Good or bad. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Annabeth looked around her house that she had been absent from for only a week, yet it felt like a month. The rebel missions and her capture had made her week extremely long.

"Annie!"

Annabeth cringed at her hated nickname and turned to see her two brothers rushing at her like bulls, wrapping her in hugs. She smiled and set down her bags, wrapping her arms around her twin brothers. "Hey guys, I missed you."

"We missed you too Annie," Bobby said.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked up to see her father at the top of the stairs. "Father," she said.

Frederick Chase nodded curtly as he made his way down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, the two stared awkwardly at each other. The silence was tense. Annabeth's last meeting with her father hadn't been the most heartwarming conversation. Finally Annabeth felt her father's arms envelop her in a hug. "Welcome home Annabeth."

He pulled away and held her at shoulder length, a small smile resting on his lips. "How was your trip to your grandmother's?"

For a moment, Annabeth almost forgot the story she had come up with last night. Luckily for her, it came back quickly. "It was fine. We went to the market and walked in the hills. Did you know her cat just had kittens? I've never seen so many cats in one place. Grandmother baked a lot of desserts and I feel stuffed just thinking about all the foods I've eaten. All in all, it was just like the other visits, pleasant," she said fluently with a smile.

Frederick smiled. "Well it's nice to know that you had a good time at your Grandmother's. Now how about we get you upstairs and unpacked?" he said kindly, softly placing a hand on her back to guide her up the stairs.

Annabeth knit her eyebrows as she walked down the hallway to her room. The tenderness and kindness that her father had just shown confused her. Opening the door to her room, she wondered why her father was being nicer than usual. _Could he have gotten the letter? _she thought, putting her suitcases on her bed.

_Maybe he's just trying to be a good father for once._

Yeah right. Frederick Chase, the Nazi. I'll believe that when Hitler hugs a Jew.

Annabeth sighed. Her relationship with her father was strained. Her mother leaving and her father joining the Nazis had took a toll on the two. She looked around her room where the morning sunlight streamed in through the large windows. She made her way over to her desk where several sketchbooks were stacked on one side with a blueprint still spread out on the wood. Protractors, compasses, and rulers lay absently about the desk. She blew off the gathering dust on the design and sat down in her chair, studying what she was doing before she left for the rebel missions that week.

She didn't come down for hours that day. Morning turned to afternoon and twilight approached but the blonde hadn't left her room the entire time. As she finished up a sketch her head snapped up at the sound of a knock. She swiveled in her chair. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's us Annie."

Annabeth smiled at the sound of Bobby's voice. "Come in guys."

The door swung open as the two boys poked their heads in the room. "Daddy says for you to come to dinner. We have a guest so he wants you to dress nice," Matthew said.

Annabeth smiled and nodded even though she inwardly sighed. Dinner with a guest, hooray.

"Alright see you in a second," she said, turning to her closet as her door clicked close behind the twins. In five minutes she stood in front of her mirror. Her blonde hair was in an updo and two curly locks framed her face. Examining herself, she turned in her silver dress and quickly made her out of her room

"I hate dinner with guests," she grumbled to herself.

Her stomach rumbled in protest as if to say, 'stop feeling sorry for yourself and feed me!'

Walking down the hallway in heels she heard the sound of voices coming from downstairs. One, she knew was her father, but the other she couldn't identify.

She turned the corner to the stairs and looked to see her father talking to a man in a suit. Her father turned and smiled. "Ah, Annabeth! Here you are. I was just talking with our guest here. Why don't you come on down so that you can introduce yourselves."

Annabeth put on a smile and carefully picked her way down the steps in her heels. Arriving at the bottom, she went to stand next to her father, finally getting a good look at the stranger. His black hair was short and combed up at the front. His blue eyes twinkled with a boyish humor and his lips were curved into a smile.

"Hello sir, my name is Annabeth Chase," she said politely, extending her hand in greeting.

"It's a pleasure," he answered. The man smiled, eyes focused on her as he dipped to kiss her hand. "My name is Pierre, Pierre von Jacobs."

Annabeth felt a stirring in her stomach as he smiled at her after kissing her hand. This man looked so familiar. She felt like a fool. She knew that she had seen him somewhere, but she couldn't recall a man with such short, kept hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Annabeth? I believe it's time for dinner," her father's voice said, breaking her out of her stupor. She blushed in embarrassment as she realized that she had been staring at Pierre for a while.

"Of course, um, sorry," she stammered distractedly. Her eyes flicked about the room and she found herself making a beeline for the dining room.

_What the heck is wrong with you? _she thought to herself.

It was too cliche. Sure the guy was very handsome and she wanted to run her hands through his black hair and stare into his beautiful eyes and-

"That's it!" she said aloud. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had voiced her outburst. She glanced around, making sure no one was too near.

_God, they'll think I'm a mental case._

She clenched her fists at her sides and let them go. She had to relax. She just met the guys for crying out loud! She took a deep breath and let the stress flow out of her. By now, she had reached the dining room and her brothers and stepmother were already seated. The two boys were practically bouncing in their seats but a sharp look from her stepmother at the head of the table stopped their antics.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took a seat across from them at her stepmother's left hand. No doubt Pierre was to sit at her father's right hand at the other end of the table. It was a courtesy for Frederick's guests.

The four sat quietly as they waited for the two men in the entrance hall who had lingered longer than Annabeth had expected. About 3 minutes later, the two men came smiling into the room, taking their places at table. Annabeth forced herself to stay relaxed as Pierre took his seat next to her. As the dinner was served, cider-brined pork chops with Maple-Bacon Chutney, Frederick began the conversation.

"I don't believe all of you have met our guest here," Frederick said, gesturing to the blue-eyed young man seated at his side. "This is the son of my friend Damien von Jacobs who lives in Vienna. He will be staying with us for a while and will be attending the Chase Ball."

Annabeth saw her stepmother purse her lips. "Frederick, how come I have never heard of Herr Damien von Jacobs nor his son?"

All eyes turned to the master of the table and Annabeth saw a hint of hesitance in her father's answer. "Oh, I'm sure I mentioned him once but most likely it is because we have been rather distant for the past few years but now we have become much closer. After all, his son is here," he said with a grin. But Annabeth noticed the uneasiness in his smile. She'd have to ask later as her father had begun to speak again. "Now Pierre. Would you mind telling us why you are here besides to attend our fabulous ball?"

Pierre chuckled. "Although the Chase Ball is quite appealing that's not why I'm here. My father sent me here to discuss business between the Chase's and the von Jacobs'. He was going to come but I told him I wanted to see the beauty of Salzburg. I haven't got out much in Vienna. Father's always too busy working with the National Socialists Party."

Annabeth detected no hesitance or lie in his answer. But there was also something slightly different about it, almost as if it was rehearsed. She quickly shook it off. Most likely it was because he mentioned the Nazis. The sound of their name always put a bad taste in her mouth.

_Or it could be because the guy's a hunk, _said her subconscious.

She nearly slapped herself at that. _Stop it, the guy's the son of Nazi._

_But nothing can stop true love, _her 'other self' argued.

_Okay now is not the time for this. I'm-_

"Annabeth? I know the wallpaper is very interesting but you've been staring at it for a while now."

Annabeth blinked and realized that she had drifted off. The whole table was staring at her and she wanted to just die.

_Great not only am I schizophrenic, but I'm suicidal._

"Um, I'm fine. I'm still exhausted from travel. You know, road rage," she said with a nervous smile.

Frederick nodded and the table returned to its discussion. Annabeth looked down at her plate of food. Suddenly her pork chops didn't look so appealing. Meanwhile, as the conversation went on, Pierre contributing much to the discussion, Annabeth found the blue-eyed more and more intriguing. But then there was the part of her that told her to push him away. The man was the son of a Nazi and by the points he was making in the conversation, it sounded like he was one too.

Eventually she found that sitting there was pointless as she had barely eaten. Heck, she probably taken three bites out of her pork chops. She folded her napkin and neatly placed it next to her plate, waiting for a lull in the conversation before politely excusing herself from the table.

As she made her way out of the room, she heard the conversation pick up again, yet she felt eyes on her back. She turned and found herself looking at the culprit. Who better than Pierre? With that, she left the dining room, the blue-eyed man staring after her.

**Author's Note: I think you all know who Pierre is. Honestly, I don't know what cider-brined pork chops with Maple-Bacon Chutney are. I literally looked up 'high class pork meals.' ;) Oh well... Also, thanks for reading and reviewing. But seriously, sometimes I don't know where I'm going with this story, whether I should continue because a part of me wants to, but another part thinks that it's a bust. So what do you think? Please, reviews mean a lot so ****_Please _Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Pierre von Jacobs, also known as Percy Jackson, gazed after the quickly retreating figure of the blonde. He chuckled softly. The girl had seem so flustered when she met him. He couldn't believe his disguise worked, but then again, last time the cocky girl had seen him, he was a messy haired Nazi officer with green eyes and a five o'clock shadow. Now he was a rich, perfectly combed haired blue eyed hunk.

_Not that I wasn't one before, _he thought with a grin.

Dinner wore on and soon, all stomachs were stuffed. He could tell that the twins, Bobby and Matthew, were done because of the way they fidgeted in their seats every two seconds. He had no doubt that if they were given the word, the boys would be out of their seats and off to do whatever crazy thing the eight-year olds had come up with.

He turned to the master of the table who was chatting casually with his wife as he finished off the remnants of his meal. When there was a pause in the conversation, he decided to take his chance and clear his throat.

All eyes turned toward him. "Yes Pierre?" Frederick asked.

"If isn't too much to ask sir, may I see you after dinner. I have something to discuss with you that my father would rather have stay private," Percy added to support his alias' story.

The master of the house nodded. "We could go now if you like," he said folding his napkin. He looked to his wife for permission and she nodded in acknowledgement. "You are excused," she said.

Frederick smiled and rose from his seat, gesturing for Percy to follow him. Percy was lead through the house in a hallway adjacent to dining room and soon found himself standing before a wooden door marked, 'Office.'

Frederick opened the door and beckoned for Percy to enter as he took a seat behind a large mahogany desk. "Now, what is that you need?"

Percy turned and locked the door. "Sir, as I told you out in the entrance hall, this meeting is of the utmost importance."

The blonde man's lips pursed in concern and he tapped the front of his desk to encourage Percy to sit. Taking a seat in the cushioned chair, Percy took a deep breath. "Sir, I told you before that my name is not von Jacobs. I also told you that I'm a Nazi sent here by the general. However, I did not inform you of my rank and my purpose for being here," he said.

Frederick waved his hand for Percy to continue and the raven-haired boy obliged. "I will not tell you of my true name as that may compromise the mission should you let it slip. But I will tell you of my rank as Lieutenant Colonel. Why am I here? I was sent by General Grace to keep tabs on your daughter by dwelling in your home for an unknown period of time."

The blonde's eyebrows knit in confusion. "What has my daughter done to deserve such precautions?"

"Sir, I regret to inform you that your daughter is an active participant in the Austrian Resistance."

Frederick's eyes widened in shock and he sunk back in his seat. This couldn't be happening. His own flesh and blood had betrayed him. "Why? How can this be? I know my relationship with her hasn't been the best since her mother left but this, joining a group insurgents?"

"I am sorry sir, but I must also say that she is not only a participant, but a major leader in the Salzburg portion of the rebellion. We were able to capture her but her identity is only known by General Grace and myself. Knowing that execution could disgrace your family name and threaten the National Socialist Party's cause, we have decided to spare her and keep close watch on her while allowing her to stay home," Percy continued.

Frederick cradled his head in his hands. So much shame, so much betrayal. He looked up. "Is that all?"

"No sir," Percy replied. "As I have told you before, I am going to watch her. Should we catch her taking part in rebellious motives, action will be taken. For the most part though, life will return to how it was before you knew about her actions. However, I suggest that you keep her out of the public eye for a while and allow her rehabilitate. As for me, you only know me as Pierre and you will refer to my story and alias when you speak to me or of me in public. No one else will know of this conversation. Clear?" he concluded.

Frederick nodded numbly, staring at his desk. It was too much to absorb at once. Yesterday his daughter was a normal daughter of the elites. Sure she was rebellious but what teenager wasn't? Now he knew that her behavior had taken on a new level of rebellion. His image of her had been shattered. By rebelling against the National Socialists, she was betraying him. But he had to keep everything as it was before. Nothing would change.

He looked up into the piercing blue eyes of 'Pierre.' This man was a secret, an artificial identity. He had a Nazi officer in his home and he didn't even know his real name.

* * *

><p>Annabeth lay on her bed in her nightgown, her blonde hair fanning out on her pillow. She felt ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous. She knew she was living in the palm of the Nazi's hand. One wrong move and she'd be crushed in their grip. She wondered why they hadn't just faked her death in the first place and skipped over this whole complicated scheme.<p>

_Guess the Nazis aren't as smart as they think, _she thought with a smirk. Then a thought occurred that made the smile melt off her face. _But Percy had mentioned faking my death. He could have killed me if he wanted to. My argument would have made no difference if he had._

She was confusing herself, and she didn't like it. Why would a Nazi officer who had murdered 20 men in minutes spare her? _Maybe it's because I'm a girl, _she thought thinking of male hormones.

_Or maybe it's because he's not the barbaric Nazi you think he is._

Annabeth shot up in bed. That thought had come out of no where. It was ingrained in her mind that every Nazi was evil. Every Nazi was ruthless. Every Nazi was loyal to Hitler. But Percy had done something quite confusing when he spared her, when he chose to send her to her family instead of having her killed in the middle of the night on the side of the road. That would have made things easier, no doubt about that. Yet he had chosen otherwise. _Maybe he had pity, _she thought.

She grit her teeth at that thought. She didn't need pity. She was independent, she could live on her own.  
><em>But you would have died if he had said the word.<em>

Annabeth shook this thought from her mind. She was willing to die for her comrades, but she had to admit. Going on the mission was idiotic. Thalia had told her not to and even if she hadn't gone the Nazis would have escaped. It was inevitable truth. She was foolish. The whole reason she was supposed to stay behind was to stay out of the public eye and the next thing she does is something that could have gotten her and her family killed.

She sighed and collapsed back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. "What have I gotten myself into?" she wondered aloud.

Suffice to say her night was not peaceful.

**Author's Note: And there you go! I think the explaining part of the story for the most part is over so now we can get on with the story and more into what you really want. (Hint: Begins with a Perc, ends with an abeth and-okay if you don't know what it is you might want to get that checked out) Any-who, thanks for reading and all the REVIEWS. Geez, I don't think I've had that many reviews since like...NEVER! Thanks a lot guys! You rock! But don't stop there, your reviews are like a chocolate fountain, something you _always _want to keep flowing so PLEASE REVIEW! Doesn't take much! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Annabeth yawned and sat up in bed. She groggily opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. The bright morning sunlight spilled brilliantly into the room, right into Annabeth's sleepy eyes.

"Ugh," she moaned, burying her face in a pillow. Wait, a pillow. She shot up out of bed as the events of the day before came rushing into her. She looked about the room and swung her legs over the side of the bed, resting her feet on the floor as she stretched.

Her stomach growled loudly in protest of the small meal it had received at dinner last night. Donning a robe and grabbing a book from her shelf, she yawned again and made her way out of her room and down to the kitchen, book tucked under her arm. By the fumes wafting through the house she concluded that she would be having bacon and omelet.

The sleep still in her eyes, Annabeth seated herself at her usual spot at table. She was sure the cook had heard her. Voices were coming from the kitchen through the crack in the door. She ignored them and opened up her book. For some reason however, she couldn't seem to get past a page. The words swam across the page and the letters switched. She groaned in frustration and closed the book shut. Her dyslexia, plus her sleepy brain were really irritating.

She found her attention being turned to grandfather clock in the corner, where the great clock was chiming the new hour. _6:00 a.m. Father won't be up for another half-hour and the twins and their mother won't be up for another two, _she thought to herself.

Another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Well aren't we sleepy this morning?"

Annabeth froze in surprise. She didn't know anyone else was up besides the servants. She turned in her seat to find herself looking at the guest of the house, Pierre von Jacobs. "Uh…"

"Owls? Aren't they supposed to be the wisest birds?" Pierre smiled, gesturing to her current attire which was indeed decorated in fabric owls.

Annabeth blushed when she realized that this practical stranger was seeing her in a robe, _an owl robe._

_Oh don't be silly, it's not like you don't have anything under it, _she found herself thinking.

Woah, where the heck did that come from? Annabeth was positive that her face looked like a tomato at the moment.

"Um, yeah. Owls...very wise." _Good job, now how about we try forming complete sentences shall we?_

Pierre chuckled. "Good that we've come to an agreement. May I join you?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded and gestured to the seat across from her. For a moment, it was just an awkward silence, a lull in the conversation. Annabeth took that time to mentally beat herself for being so flustered. _What's so special about him?_

She ached to pick up the book that sat in front of her, unread but she knew it would be rude to read in front of a guest. She swore she saw her hand twitch.

"So…" she started, trying to break the ice. "Do you like owls?" _Wow Annabeth, you really know how to charm a guy. _Meanwhile Pierre just smiled. "I guess you can say that, but I'm not too involved with animals. Just to busy worrying about people to really worry about them." Annabeth nodded in agreement and found her eyes glancing over to the kitchen door. So far her attempts at being social with this guy were a complete bomb and she would really kill for some breakfast right now._Where is my damn omelet?_

Pierre seemed to sense her discomfort. "I know, I'm hungry too. Don't worry, I was just in there. The chef said the food's almost done," he reassured her, sticking a thumb in the kitchen's direction. Annabeth felt the silence returning but luckily, Pierre was there to save the day. "What's that book you're reading?" he asked, pointing to the thick leather bound book.

"Oh, this?" she said, picking up the book, tracing the gold lettering on the cover. "It's called 'Flight of the Nightingale.' It's about a girl who has beautiful singing voice and but also possesses magic. The magic is affected by her emotions and her singing. But when her lover dies, she never sings, or only sings sad songs and her kingdom falls into ruin." Pierre's eyebrows rose in interest and he rested his chin on his hand. Annabeth took that as her sign to continue and went on. "The king becomes angry and calls her a witch. So the girl flees into the mountains where she shelters herself from the world in a small castle and eventually kills herself. 100 years later, a boy finds the girl who was somehow preserved with magic. He wakes her up with magic and eventually the two fall in love. Turns out the boy was an exiled brother of an evil prince and the two begin a quest to regain their kingdom," she concluded.

"Wow, that sounds really cool," Pierre said. "You're in to fantasy?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I read all kinds of books but I mostly like historical stuff, fiction or non-fiction."

Pierre nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I have to admit, I don't read that many books," he smiled sheepishly. "You must think I'm a real idiot. After all, I have dyslexia."

Annabeth laughed. "Don't worry about it. I have dyslexia too." She froze. Why did she just tell him that?

Pierre's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I never would have guessed. I mean, that book's got to weigh at least 3 pounds."

"Well, I am a special girl," Annabeth smiled.

Pierre laughed and the two sat in silence as they waited for their food to arrive. But it wasn't an awkward silence like before. This one was warm, and comfortable. Annabeth wondered why she was able to talk so easily with him. She was still a little surprised by how easily she had admitted her dyslexia to him and yet she was glad she did. Why? Because that made the two share something. They both struggled with reading, heck, it had taken forever for Annabeth to finally develop her reading skills to the point where the pages weren't a whirlpool of letters, but it was a shared burden. In a strange way, it connected them. Then again, why was she connecting with a son of a Nazi?

Meanwhile Percy was wondering what had happened to the snarky rebel that he had met only a few days ago. That, and why he was so interested in her. _I'm here to watch her, _he thought.

"I'm sorry for the wait but we had some complications in the kitchen. Please enjoy your meal," the cook said, hurriedly setting their plates before them.

"Don't worry Terence. The meal looks delicious," Annabeth smiled.

The rosy-faced man smiled and returned to the kitchen. Percy looked down at the meal before him. The smell was incredible and he just wanted to sit there and live on the fumes. However, his hunger won out and soon he was digging into the bacon and omelet.

He let out a moan. It was so good…

A giggle startled him out of his breakfast ecstasy. He looked up from his meal to find himself looking into a pair of stormy grey eyes. A small smile rested on her lips and he realized how ridiculous he looked. Quickly gathering himself, he sat up straight and coughed awkwardly.

"Um, I really liked the food," he stammered, his cheeks flushing.

"I can tell," Annabeth replied with a smile.

_Maybe I should keep my emotions on a lower level, _he thought, his cheeks still burning.

"When was the last time you had a good meal?" she asked.

_About eight months. _"Well, I've only been traveling for a day. Vienna's not too far from here," he said. "But as I've said before, my family's very busy. Breakfast isn't exactly home cooked like this."

"But don't you have chef? You're wealthy enough to have one," Annabeth pushed.

"Uh…" _God, why does she have to be so smart? Think fast Percy. _"I…"

Annabeth chuckled. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"No, it's just that," _Well, if lies don't work, go with the truth. _"The cooking, it reminds me of my mother. It tastes just like the food she cooks." _Or at least part of the truth._

Annabeth nodded. For a moment she considered telling him about her own mother, but decided not to. Her mother was a treasure and her memories were too precious to reveal to a man she met only the day before, so she only nodded her head in response.

The continued their meal, making polite conversation with each other, and soon they found their stomachs full. "Soooo goooood…." Percy moaned quietly, but Annabeth still managed to hear it.

She chuckled and picked up her book. "Thank you for the company Mr. von Jacobs'-"

"Please, call me Per-Pierre," Percy smiled, though on the inside he was mentally slapping himself for almost slipping up.

Annabeth smiled and rose out of her seat. "Thank you Pierre," and with that she made her way out of the room and back up the stairs into her room. Again, Percy found himself staring after her. _She's got a beautiful smile, _he thought fondly. He shook his head. "Professional Percy. Be professional," he berated himself.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Good breakfast or not he had been ridiculous when he had moaned like that. He was Lieutenant Colonel of the National Socialists. "And you would do well to remember that," he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note: Not too much plot advancement in this chapter but I needed to improve their relationship. Also a little short. Sorry. (Hope you're okay with that) Next thing, I'm not sure how far I want to go with this story. It might be as big as 'My Name Is Gladiator' but it depends on how complicated it is. I have a basic way I want this to go but feel free to voice, er, _write, _ideas. And finally, thanks for reading and reviewing. I may sound like a broken record but it matters. Gotta say thank you right? PLEASE review. You guys are awwweeessssoooommme! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Thalia was irritated. Here she was, walking with a limp in her step and a cane in her gloved hand, with baggy clothes adorning her stooped back. A hood hid her face from the outside world. In her other hand she held a basket. "I hate running errands," she snarled to herself.

The truth of the matter was, simply put, Thalia was an old lady. An old lady with black hair and wrinkle free skin. Or more specifically, Terese Grey was an old lady. Thalia Grace, daughter of Jonathan Jupiter Grace, was dead, and she had been for some time now. About two months after the Nazis occupied Austria, Thalia Grace, heiress to Nazi supporter and father of the new general, ceased to live.

Due to Thalia's status in the public eye, she had disguised herself as old woman who lives in the mountains. Every time she ran the errands and bought food for the base that laid under Chiron's mansion, she would hobble down to the town below as she was doing now. _This is get really annoying, _she thought as she made her way to the market, a hunch still in her back.

Eventually reaching the market, she bought what she needed and made her way home, the shopkeeper not even giving her a second glance. In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red and she looked up. Hanging above almost every shop from the apartment windows above were scarlet tarps with the black spiral. Thalia remembered a time before the Nazis occupied Austria where she would have dreams with images of the one that laid before her now. Nazis were everywhere.

She could hear faint rumbling. A steady monotone beat and she looked to where a crowd had gathered on the side of the street. She felt her conscious move through time, and in her mind's eye she saw the first patrol to march through Austria that she had ever seen.

As a girl of 21, Thalia stood alongside other Austrians, cheering for the men that represented a new power, men in identical black uniforms, a red spiral etched onto their arm. It was a pulsing sound as the men stamped their feet and the crowd cheered. Thalia gazed, hypnotized by the beat as rank on rank the men marched down the main street of Salzburg. She, like the others was here to witness the entrance of Hitler's legion. The National Socialists were the new Rome.

Then suddenly, like a wave, louder cheers erupted into the air. Insults were thrown and even rocks. Thalia's eyes widened and she looked down the street. What was going on? The answer came swiftly as amidst the flood of German soldiers, a truck rolled down the road with an open top. What was its cargo? Jews. Men, women, children, all with matching expressions. Grim hopelessness. Their eyes were hollow, their lips parched. The clothes that hung off their shoulders were all but rags, they were so ripped. It was a horrifying sight and Thalia ached to turn away, but she was captivated. It was all surreal. Yet the horror was there, and she looked around in bewilderment. Why were they cheering for this? How could they actually be supportive of this?

She looked back at the truck and locked eyes with a boy who looked about 15. His blue eyes looked as if they were once bright but now they were dulled by the bags that hung under them. His black hair hung around them and for a moment, Thalia was frozen on the spot. He looked at her and his blue eyes reached out to her, begging for him to help him. She wanted to. She felt herself drawn to him and yet her feet didn't move and the boy looked away. She was another disappointment. Another torture before he was lead to wherever the spiraled men were marching them to. The connection broke and the car disappeared down the street, the crowd still calling bitter and vile things after it. From there, Thalia came to decision. Anyone who could do this to other people was evil. There was nothing else to it. The Nazis were a darkness and a new evil rising, and like fools, the Austrians had taken them in with open arms.

Thalia shook her head and she felt herself come back to the present. The patrol that was so similar to her first marched in front of her, and like an echo, the wave of insults and jeers rose from the crowd. She clutched her cane tightly and she bit her tongue to keep herself for telling the ignorant mob to shut up. It was just like last time. The truck came into view and again she saw the sunken faces of the hated people throughout Nazi Europe. Innocent people, what had they done? Why was Hitler so vengeful, so evil?

_He needed someone to blame, _she thought, gritting her teeth.

The truck slowly rolled directly in front of her and somehow, she knew there would be someone today too, just like the first time. Again, a boy locked eyes with her, his dark hair hanging around his eyes, only he was older, about her age, and he had black eyes. Again the dullness was there. Again there was a desperate look in them, but this time she saw something else, resignation. The boy was ready to accept his fate, at least a part of him was. Thalia's gut clenched and something snapped. She would not allow this boy to give in.

She began to move through the crowd, staying parallel to the truck and the boy's eyes widened in surprise. She kept glancing back and forth from the boy to the people who jeered at the Jews that she was pushing past. Wasn't this a sight, an old lady pushing through the crowds like a child.

The road was coming to an end. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew two things were different from the first patrol. Last time she couldn't save that boy and this time she would. Last time she was useless, this time she had a gun. She ducked into an alley and hid her produce that she had bought from the market, along with her cane. Then she looked down at the rags that covered her rebel clothes. Removing them would help her move better but might also reveal her identity and would definitely show that she was a rebel. Hesitating, she glanced back to the road where the truck was already disappearing.

She took a deep breath. "Clarisse is gonna kill me," she said to herself, and she ripped off her cloak. She ran out of the alley and pushed her way through the crowd, this time aggressively. Shouts and grumbles of irritation followed her as the road opened out onto the country road. The troops marched out and the truck followed. The crowd was thinning and was much more empty than the crowd towards the center of town. She was moving closer through the crowd towards the truck when she heard the first gasp. "It's a rebel!"

_Shoot, _she thought bitterly.

She ripped out her guns and ran at the driver of the truck, firing through the window and killing the driver and the passenger. She opened the door and pushed the driver out, his limp body falling to the ground in a heap. She slammed the door shut and pulled out a grenade from her back pocket and threw it in front of the truck, blowing up the ten lines of Nazi troops in front of her. In the side mirror, she could see the Jews' eyes widening in shock while the crowd below them was frantic.

She leaned her head out quickly from the car and yelled to the confused prisoners. "Hold on!" and she floored the gas pedal, plowing through the Nazi troops ahead. Men jumped out of the way as others fired bullets that whizzed past her head. Some were not as lucky and fell beneath the tires of the racing truck. Thalia bounced up and down in her seat as the vehicle rolled over screaming Nazis.

She didn't know where she was going, but she certainly wasn't going to lead them to the base. Finally, she cleared the Germans, bullets flying after her. _God, I hope the Jews are okay, _she thought guiltily. Racing down the road, a dust cloud rose behind them as they lost sight of the Nazis and the town.

Thalia thought quickly and glanced at the side mirror. The Jews were all on the floor of the truck but for the most part seemed alright. She turned her eyes back to the road and she looked up to see the mountain. _I can take them to the base in the hills._

She smirked and a few minutes later, pulled over to the side of the road. Opening the door, she jumped down from her seat and moved to the back of the truck where the Jews were standing nervously looking at her. She opened the back doors to the truck and they filed out of the truck, casting nervous glances at her, that is, except for the boy with black eyes.

She turned to the assembled former prisoners. "You guys are safe. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to take you somewhere safe, if you'll let me."

One man stepped forward with an untrusting expression. "How do we know that you won't take us to camp."

"Really Matthew?" It was the boy again. "You all just saw her rescue us and run over those Nazis. What do you think she's gonna do?"

'Matthew' crossed his arms in distaste. "I still don't trust her."

"Well _I _do," the boy replied indignantly. He turned to Thalia. "Thank you. You're from the Austrian Resistance, aren't you?"

Thalia smiled and nodded. "I am, and I can get you guys to a safe place. We have a base in the hills," she said, pointing to the great green hill that sloped up from the road. "I have some friends there. You'll be safe. Will you follow me?"

The boy glanced around the nervous group of maltreated people. _They're so weary, _Thalia thought. _It's disgusting what those Nazis are doing._

Slowly, a murmur of agreement came from the Jews and the boy smiled. "Great! Lead on-"

"Thalia. You can call me Thalia."

He smiled. "Alright then Thalia. I'm Nico."

Thalia nodded in acknowledgment and turned to the hill. "Alright, to the woods. Those Nazis aren't catching us on the road." And with that, the group dove into the woods.

* * *

><p>'...rebel attack on a National Socialist escort. A large group of the insurgents hijacked the cargo truck carrying Jewish prisoners and proceeded to throw a grenade into the troops. The truck then continued by running over many soldiers, escaping down the road. The truck was found by the side of the road about 2 miles down and there is currently a search in progress for the fugitives and their rebel leader. Condolences have been given to the deceased and wounded troops...'<p>

"Gaah!" Jason yelled, slamming the newspaper down. He couldn't read anymore of that trash.

"How could some inferior rebels hijack a truck full of Jews and kill a bunch of troops in the process?" he said to himself, rubbing his forehead. He reached for his coffee and took a sip of the hot, bitter liquid. _It's too early for this kind of stress, _he moaned mentally.

He let out a groan and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Jason?"

He recognized that voice. It was his best friend. "Come in Leo," he said tiredly.

The sound of a door opening and clicking shut reached his ears as he rested his eyes. "What's this? Morning paper? Why are you reading this junk Jace?"

Jason opened his eyes to look at his friend holding the paper. He remained silent as the Latino's eyes scanned the paper. He sighed quietly and turned back to his paper stacked desk. _Ugh, sometimes I wonder why I took this job, _he thought bitterly.

"Hey Jason?"

Jason raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, not looking at his friend. "What is it Leo?"

"What was your sister's name?"

Jason's eyes shot wide open. He was awake now. He turned to face the Italian boy. "Why?"

Leo looked back down at the paper and pointed. "It says, 'Witnesses say that the rebel leader bore a great resemblance to the presumed deceased daughter of Jonathan Grace, a major National Socialist supporter. Since her mysterious disappearance early last year, it is unknown whether Thalia Grace is alive-'"

"Give me that!" Jason cried, seizing the paper. His eyes raced over the paper and his eyes widened when they stopped at _her _name. "Thalia…" he whispered. Where had she gone? He was heartbroken when his father informed him of her disappearance now she might actually be a leader of the Resistance?

His eyebrows creased in anger. No, Thalia would never do something so demoralizing. He ripped up the paper angrily and threw it away. "How could they do that? Why do they feel they need to soil her memory?" he shouted, turning to Leo.

"I don't know Jace. Maybe it's-" a glare from Jason shut Leo up.

The blonde sighed. "I could have them killed for this."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Geez Jason. I know you have a lot of power and a load of temper to boot, but you can't just go around killing people that you don't agree with. Don't be a hothead, be an airhead Sparky! That's what you're best at."

Jason stared at Leo. "Sparky?"

"Yeah! Remember that time I was experimenting and you put your hand on that thing that looked like a dic-"

"DON'T remind me," Jason interrupted, not wanting to remember something _really _embarrassing.

"Your hair was singed black for a week!" Leo laughed.

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled. "Wasn't as bad as that time you blew up the bathroom."

Leo's face spread into a wide grin. "Dude, that was totally sweet! The bathroom hasn't been as clean as it was that week!"

"It was only clean because you covered the place in orange slime. They _had _to clean it to make it safe for living!" Jason pointed out.

"Ah, specifics. It still was awesome. It was even glowing! Ooh, remember that time-"

A knock from the door interrupted Leo mid-sentence. For a moment, his shoulders sagged in disappointment but quickly snapped back to his perky self. "Enter," Jason called to the door.

A soldier stepped in. "Sir, I have a telegram from Hitler," he said, holding out a small folded yellow paper out to Jason. Jason took it solemnly and nodded for the soldier to leave. He turned his attention to the small piece of paper in his hand and his eyes flickered across the short message.

"What's it say Jason?" Leo asked.

He looked up with an expressionless face. "Hitler is sending a representative in two days."

**Author's Note: So...a little background on Thalia's life. One of you advised me to make sure I remember the darkness of the times. So I decided to put a little bit about the Jews in here. I hope I got right. Thank you for reading and reviewing guys. Constructive criticism is amazing. And finally, (I seriously feel cliche right now) _Please Review. _It means a lot. Thanks again guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Percy woke up with a start. Immediately, his hand went to the gun under his pillow when he realized someone was knocking at the door. He groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed, making his way to the door where he could hear several voices talking in hushed tones.

"Guys, don't bother him, he's sleeping!"

"But Annie!" a younger voice complained.

"No, come eat some breakfast," the first voice ordered.

"No, we won't! We want to play with Perry!" another younger voice refused.

"Ugh, Perry? Come on guys!"

Still rubbing the sleep out his eyes, Percy yawned and opened the door, revealing an irritated Annabeth scolding her two little brothers who stared indignantly back at her. At the sound of the door opening, all three turned their eyes to Percy. "Perry!" one boy smiled childishly.

Percy smiled tiredly and his eyes moved to Annabeth who now had a deep blush on her cheeks. "Good morning," he yawned, stretching his arms toward the ceiling.

"Um, Pierre?" Annabeth said nervously, her eyes looking quickly around the room, anywhere but Percy. _Do I have something on my face? _he wondered. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I like your jammies Perry!" the other twin grinned.

Percy's eyebrows shot up in bewilderment, then realization dawned on him. Slowly, as if hoping that not seeing the truth would make it false, Percy's eyes traveled to his lower body. Sure enough, there they were. His boxers, and nothing else, in plain sight for the whole world. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and he smiled sheepishly before quickly ducking into his room and closing the door.

The twins blinked and looked up at their older sister who was still staring in shock at the door. One tugged on her hand, but her eyes still remained locked on the wooden door. "Annie? Is Perry shy of his jammies?"

Annabeth blinked and looked down at her brother. "Uh...no Bobby. Um, Pierre's just very private, um, with his clothes."

"Then why isn't he shy when he wears his fancy suit?"

"Um," Annabeth bit her lip. How exactly was she supposed to explain this? Alright, time for plan B. "How about we go get some breakfast, hmm? I bet there's bacon!" Putting on a bright smile she began walking down the hallway.

As soon as their sister disappeared down the hallway, the twins shared a glance. "You're such a moron Bobby," one said.

Bobby put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, how was I supposed to know that big people are shy of boxers?"

* * *

><p>Annabeth struggled to rid herself of the blush that was heating her cheeks. This was incredibly embarrassing. She was a rebel leader. She had no need of such schoolgirl obsessions.<p>

Woah, back up. Obsession? That's a little extreme. More like, _infatuation. _But was it even that? Sure he had a perfectly chiseled chest and toned abs and, and, and-

"Gah!" Annabeth screamed in frustration. She sat in her bedroom staring at her lap. She had decided to skip breakfast after escorting her brothers to the table. She turned her head to her work table where her sketchbooks lay open with half-finished drawings. She walked over to her desk and sat, scanning over each drawing, wondering which to begin. Soon, she lost herself in herself in her sketches, adding lines and angles every now and then. As the day passed, the room grew darker and Annabeth found herself gazing out the window. From her bedroom, she could see the great mountains that rose out of the hills around Salzburg. One particularly stood out in her vision. The mountain that held the rebel base, and for surprisingly the first time since she had come home, Annabeth found herself wondering about her friends that were planning Hitler's defeat only down the road from her. Her she turned her gaze to the large mansion on the end of the road, the home of Chiron Sagittarius. She chuckled. His parents must have pretty into mythology to name their son after two different centaurs. _That or they were obsessed with horsemen._

It was past noon and the sun was peeking out behind the clouds as it began its journey to west, where it would be swallowed up by the shadows of the mountains. She walked closer to the window. Though it was nice to be back with her brothers, Annabeth still longed for freedom, another reason why she joined the rebels. Not only was her father a manipulative man with a wife who played the evil stepmother role nicely, but Annabeth felt pressured by the rich society she had been born into. A party every other week, introductions to rich and arrogant men who had rich and arrogant sons. It was a cycle, a cycle that Annabeth had to deal with and tried to hold her own against. The fragile bubble of patience that she held inside her whenever one of the pigheaded rich folk looked at her finally reached it's breaking point.

It had happened on her sixteenth birthday. Of course her father had wanted to make a big deal about it. After several hours of arguing, Annabeth finally consented to a grand party, mostly because she figured her father was too stubborn to listen to her. She had had but one request from him though; to allow Thalia Grace to attend as her friend. Her father wasn't surprised. The two had been playmates when they were young after they were introduced at one of her father's parties. It was probably the only good thing that came out of the parties as far as Annabeth was concerned. Thalia had grown to be an older sister to her.

Their relationship was a pleasant one and their fathers had been pleased. Annabeth would only know why her father was particularly pleased when she grew older. But when Annabeth reached the age of 13 and Thalia was 17, Annabeth began to truly think about her father's relations with Nazis. From the beginning she knew that the Nazis were bad news, after all, that was the name her mother had shouted many times during her arguments with her father before she left. However, over the years, Annabeth had been gathering knowledge about the Nazis and at 13, that was when she began trying to convince Thalia. At first, Thalia had been skeptical. She was loyal to her father who was a Nazi supporter and had always been trying to impress him.

Unfortunately, her 16 year old brother at the time was her father's prodigy. Thalia loved her brother, but she knew that in her father's eyes, only Jason would be number 1. Thalia had been pulled between two forces, especially as Annabeth grew older, becoming wiser by the day, particularly in politics. Meanwhile Jason had become a Nazi to the core and had joined the army, gaining a reputation at alarmingly fast speeds as he rose through the ranks. Annabeth was the voice of reason, but Jason was the voice of loyalty. Annabeth was ecstatic when Thalia had decided the Nazis were evil.

On Annabeth's sixteenth birthday, 3 men smiled confidently. 2 were fathers who had come to agreement and the third was the twenty year old bargain. Annabeth shuddered as she remembered that day. During the extravagant ball, Annabeth had actually been enjoying herself. Thanks to Thalia's presence, the constant introductions and small talk were bearable, especially when the spiky haired girl sent a wolf glare at any bratty rich boy who asked Annabeth to dance. The looks on the preps' face was amusing enough for Annabeth to last the night. Of course, fate wasn't very nice. Half-way through the party, Annabeth had been reintroduced to Jason Grace, brother of her best friend. From the moment that her father offered the seat beside Annabeth to the blonde haired Nazi, Annabeth knew their game. It also wasn't too hard to guess after Jason began not-so-subtly flirting.

As she thought back to it, Annabeth remembered that, even though the blue eyed prodigy had looked very handsome, she wasn't attracted to him. She knew somewhere about 100 women just gasped at her revelation, but it was the truth. Jason was a rich boy, and he looked like any other rich boy. In fact, he was the picture perfect boy. He fit the Nazi standards for perfect with his perfectly cropped hair and stunning blue eyes, as well as his loyal and ambitious attitude. But that was the problem, he was _too _perfect. He was almost fictional. If there was one thing about Annabeth that you could say is that she didn't like real things acting fictional. It was also another reason why the two fathers and Jason's attempts to get the two together were futile. Annabeth wasn't looking for a relationship.

In her opinion, relationships were pointless. It may have sounded bitter for a 19-year old girl but really, it was logic. So many people attempted to find their soul mate. Many believed they had found them, only to be let down. Couples broke up. Families were broken apart. Partners died. Marriages became divorces faster than you could say 'I do.' It was a monotonous process. How many times had she seen the hollow faces of those who lost their loves? Truthfully, love scared Annabeth. It was such a large risk and it was fragile, liking walking across a canyon on an ice bridge. Temporary, not permanent. Relationships come and go and that was scary. Another reason why Annabeth loved architecture so much, to build something that _is _permanent because ,Annabeth hoped, that if she _could _build something permanent, then that might make up for the temporariness of her parents.

Then there was Percy. Throughout Annabeth's trance-like reflection, Percy had been completely the opposite. She wondered why she was thinking about that Nazi lieutenant but as she had thought the night she captured him, Percy wasn't like the other Nazis. His whole appearance differed from Hitler's crisp image. His messy raven hair hung over his sea green eyes and his tanned complexion was completely different from the pale Germans and Austrians. Then, that first day she was in prison. Any other Nazi would have smacked her. Not him. He either took it in awkwardness or answered with a comeback of his own. She had been right that day when she had said that that interrogation wasn't the most professional.

It was strange. She hated Nazis with a passion and yet Percy had struck her as a very intriguing person. One moment he was an awkward 19-year old making his way in the world to protect his family and then he was the battle hardened Nazi soldier he was trained to be. Then there was Pierre. Agonizingly suave and drop dead handsome. Any girl within a thousand miles could say that, besides, a girl can call a guy handsome without being attracted to him, right? But he had awkward moments too. No matter how much she wished she could, she couldn't unsee the scene from that morning. One thing she knew though was that Pierre's face was about as red as a tomato. It almost made him look like Percy-

Annabeth shook her head. She right back where she was only a few hours ago, thinking about boys. She blinked and looked back at the mountain. The rebels could be there. She wouldn't put it past them. Her companions of a year and a half most likely thought it wise to move to the mountain thanks to the Nazi escape. Then again, maybe they didn't. The Nazis were blindfolded when they were captured and transported.

Annabeth turned away from the window, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Well, might as well try to have a social life while I'm here," she said to herself.

Everyone else had mostly likely already eaten, so the dining table would be hers for the hour. Picking up the book from yesterday, she made her way down the stairs but was surprised to see that everyone was still seated, even the twins. Quietly making her way to her seat, Annabeth walked into the room, trying to avoid the stares of the dining people.

At the head of the table, her father was reading a newspaper. Meanwhile, Pierre and the other occupants of the table were making small talk, but Annabeth found her vision fixated on the front page of the newspaper. "Father? What is that?"

Frederick Chase looked up from the newspaper and folded the newspaper so that the front page was face-up, sending a questioning glance at Annabeth. "You mean this?" he asked, pointing to a blurry image of a truck rolling over, were those bodies? And not just any bodies, Nazi soldiers.

Annabeth nodded hurriedly, wanting to hear the story behind such an image.

Clearing his throat, her father began, "Yesterday, a large group of the Resistance attacked a National Socialist escort that was transporting a truck of Jews." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pierre freeze.

"And what happened?" she urged.

Frederick Chase exhaled a sigh. "The rebels hijacked the truck and threw a grenade into the escort before running them over. Savages," he said in disgust.

"Truly disgusting," Pierre added, still stiff in his seat. "Did they find the rebels or the Jews?"

"They found the truck but there was no sign of the rebels or those dirty Jews," came the answer.

Annabeth inwardly cringed. The way her father spoke about people who worshipped a different religion than him was vulgar. "And the soldiers?" Pierre asked.

Frederick shook his head in sadness. "Many were caught by the grenades and then they were run over, plus they were getting shot by the guns. About a third were killed and another half were injured."

Mentally, Annabeth creased her eyebrows. Was this a retaliation for the killing of Fletcher's squad? Or was it just a vigilante mission to save the Jews? She knew that Clarisse, Luke, or Chiron wouldn't have ordered a mission like that. Thalia wouldn't do that. _But maybe she did._

"-hope those rebels get gunned down. We need to find their hole and force them out, then gun them down like rats," Frederick Chase spat.

Pierre nodded in agreement and Annabeth hurriedly nodded as well. _No one knows who I am. No need to expose myself, _she thought. _Not in front of Father or Pierre. _Pierre was obviously a Nazi. Annabeth had known, really, from the beginning. What had she expected? She was the son of one of her father's friends. It's not like he was going to be a rebel. Yet, she couldn't deny the disappointment she felt. Another person full of hate in a prejudice world.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Today was a snow day though so I did homework and got this done. (Good thing too, there's a bunch of stuff due tomorrow. It's like the whole county got project-due-itis. It's a very serious illness that affects many students mysteriously before the day of an important due date.) Anyway, thought I'd add in Annabeth thoughts and the boxer scene. (It had to be super cheesy. I apologize for my childish and bland humor) AND FINALLY! Thanks for reading and reviewing and PLEASE reviewwwww.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jason rubbed the palms of his hands against the cuffs of his sleeves. His hands were slick with sweat. The representative of Hitler was to arrive today, in fact, in less than 20 minutes. Based on the newspaper's headliner only a few days ago, the general had no doubt what the representative would want. The rebels were getting stronger. A whole Jewish transport was captured. Heck, he himself had been captured. _The Fuhrer won't stand for this, _he nervously thought.

He struggled to keep an outward calm composition, his hands neatly folded on his desk, his feet rested firmly on the ground, his back straight in his chair. His heart beat was going nuts. _Calm yourself Grace, you're a general! _he scolded himself. He had this. It was going to be a civil and professional meeting, nothing to be nervous about. His eyes flicked to the clock that hung above the doorway, then they flicked to the steaming pot of tea on his desk, two cups at its side.

Then he saw it. The silhouette of the National Socialist. The shadow grew closer to the door. He could see it through the window. Its head bobbed up and down with each step it took and its arms hanging stiffly at its sides. Jason bit his tongue as closer it came and finally the door creaked open, his heart skipping a beat-

"Hi Jason!"

"Hellosir!Wouldyoulikesometea?Ibetyoudobecauseitssteaminganddeliciousand-you're not the representative," Jason finished stiffly.

The curly-haired Latino quirked an eyebrow. "Certainly am not. But if I was, I don't think your chipmunk voice was very impressive. Might make him deaf from how high it was."

Jason glared at his friend. "Not that your company isn't a joy, may I ask, why are you here?"

"To give you my support of course!" Leo smiled and plopped down in the chair in front of the Jason, propping his legs up on the desk. "And advice, 'cause boy do you need it!" he added.

Jason's expression remained unchanged. "Flattering," he said in a dead tone, eyeing Leo's resting feet irritatedly.

Leo chuckled. "First off, you need to lose the glare. You know mi mamma always told me not to glare because my face will freeze. You should try it sometime. Might stop you from ending up looking like Cranky Old Mr. Grace."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Is their a point to this conversation?"

"'Course their is! Next, you need to loosen up. Sure, be professional but don't be the Tin Man!"

Jason raised an eyebrow at the analogy. "Tin Man?"

"You know, that new American movie they just made with a girl named Dora or something who goes to meet the Wizard of Ozzie. Then they go back to Kansas on a tiny zeplin!" Leo explained, gesturing with his hands.

"Right, I'll make a note not to be the _Tin Man,_" Jason replied, weireded out by the strange explanation that didn't really explain anything.

"That's the spirit! Now what you have to do…" Leo continued on rambling and Jason began to tune it out until he spotted a shadow in the window over Leo's shoulder. "Leo! The representative!" he shouted.

Leo quickly jumped to the side and assumed a professional pose, standing by Jason's desk as the door opened to reveal Hitler's representative.

"General Grace I presume?" the man asked.

"Indeed Sir," Jason replied. "A seat perhaps?" he asked, gesturing to the empty seat that sat in front of his desk. The man wordlessly complied.

"Tea?"

The man waved him off. "I have no time for such things. My name is Octavian Schweig, representive of Hitler. Now, as the Americans say, let us 'cut to the chase' shall we?"

Jason nodded in agreement and set the tea pot down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leo move to a more subtle part of the room, unnoticed by the Octavian.

Octavian cleared his throat. "The Most Gracious Fuhrer has sent me to your base in Salzburg to address the growing problem of the insurgents in this town. There have been reports of sabotage and kidnapping as well as a recent newspaper headlining of a Jewish transport capture. Is this true?"

Jason nodded, his fingernails digging into his clasped hands.

"Can you tell me anything you know about this transport failure. Perhaps, why the Jews have not been recaptured and why the insurgents are not in a gas chamber?" Jason swallowed. There was a dangerous look in this man's eyes, an almost insane look in his icy blue irises. This man was not be messed with. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the representative. "No sir," he answered.

Octavian nodded and sat back in his seat, as if he had already gathered enough information to make his judgment. "Mr. Grace, I am sure you are aware of the importance of a civil environment, especially in the perfect vision for the future. This involves the extermination of the unwanted and the uncivil. Tell me, is allowing insurgents to roam the streets and attack our troops civil?"

Jason shook his head.

"What was that?" Octavian asked, leaning in closer.

"No sir," the general answered forcibly between his gritted teeth.

"And is allowing Jews to escape to taint our society healthy for our perfect future?"

"No sir."

"And I am sure that you are suitable to quell this anarchist outburst."

"Yes, sir," Jason grunted out.

Octavians thin lips curled up into a cruel smirk. "How could I have ever doubted you Mr. Grace? I will inform the Fuhrer of your compliance," he said, getting up and making his way out the door.

* * *

><p>What was he supposed to do?<p>

Percy was as bored as heck. You would have thought a mission to watch over a rebel would be more exciting but nooooo, the blonde girl had to be nice, and civil, and inactive. Geez, if he didn't know she was a rebel he would have assumed that she was an ordinary rich kid with parent issues. He looked out the window which overlooked the backyard gardens. In the middle was fountain and who other than the blonde herself to be sitting on the fountain edge, book in her lap?

He wondered if he should go out there and talk, getting out of the house would be good for him. He glanced about the room. He debated his options: 1. Stay here and die of boredom overdose. 2. Go out and talk to a pretty girl. Hormones win.

In a few minutes, Percy found himself walking towards the occupied girl whose position had not changed since Percy had peered out at her earlier. At his approach, Annabeth looked up. "Pierre?"

At the sound of his alias, Percy's suave alter personality came into play. "Expecting anyone else?" he asked, flashing a grin. He wasn't surprised when he saw a faint blush creep onto her cheeks despite her unchanged expression.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I'm just surprised you're out here. Trying to escape my brothers are you?"

Now it was Percy's turn to shake his head. "No, you're brothers are little angels," he said, feigning a halo over his head with hands. Annabeth chuckled. "I think the more correct term would be little devils."

Percy laughed and took a seat next to her, the rushing sound of the spouting fountain in the background. "Nah, your brothers are alright." His gaze moved down to the book that rested in Annabeth's lap. It was different than the one he had seen last time. "New book?" he questioned.

Annabeth turned back to the book that lay clasped in her hands. "Yeah, I'm a quick reader."

"So like a cheese shredder for books?"

Annabeth turned in bewilderment. "A cheese shredder?"

"Yeah because you go through books really fast and cheese shredders get rid of cheese really fast and uh," Percy blushed as he rambled on about his explanation. "I got nothing."

Annabeth quirked in an eyebrow. "Um, interesting analogy." She went to turn the page when suddenly, the pages began flapping closed as a strong wind blew through. Her hair flew around her head and at the end of the gust, hung in random curls around her face. Irritated, she blew a curl out her face as she went to find her page in her book until she heard a snicker.

Annabeth turned to the black haired boy sitting next to her that now wore an amused expression. "What?" she questioned, even though she knew that her hair looked like it went through a hurricane.

Percy grinned. "Nothing," he said innocently.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and set down her book to fix her hair. She grunted as her fingers got stuck in the curls and knots formed. "Stupid curls. Why can't you just cooperate for once?" she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, as Annabeth struggled with her hair, Percy gazed around the gardens. The backyard of the Chase mansion lead up into the hills where he could see a vast field of grass on the crown. The sky was a picturesque blue and pillow-like clouds drifted lazily through the air. He sighed. It must have been a little louder than intended because Annabeth paused in her straightening to look over at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Percy replied. He was saying that a lot lately.

"You don't have to stay out here you know. I was just fine myself," she said with a hint of irritation.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want to leave?"

Annabeth shrugged as she combed through her hair with her fingers. Percy was confused. He only sighed. What's so wrong about that? "Um…" _Think fast Jackson. Don't piss off the blonde rebel. She knows karate or whatever that painful kick fighting is. _"Do you want to go on a walk?"

Annabeth looked up in confusion. "A walk?"

"Yeah um, to the top of the hill, or something," Percy stammered, his casanova persona gone.

"Just a walk?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, I can bring sandwiches or crackers…"

Annabeth chuckled and set down her book. "Sounds lovely. Let me just change into better shoes. I don't think father would like me ruining these slippers." She smiled before walking into the house, leaving Percy sitting by the fountain wondering why he had just agreed to go on a walk with a rebel.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. I've been really busy these last few weeks and I couldn't write. Don't worry, the next chapter will come in about a day. Also, WOW WE HIT 50 REVIEWS! Dang, I feel honored. You guys rock. Thank you to all of you that have stuck with me and I feel guilty for asking but PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Annabeth emerged from her home in walking clothes, a t-shirt and shorts as well as some boots. No way was she hiking up a hill in slippers. Besides, she was more comfortable in boots. Slippers were a little to girly for her. As she walked down the pathway to the fountain, she held one hand in her pocket, her fingers brushing the cold, metal encasement of her pocket knife. A rebel can never be too careful.

At the fountain, Percy stood awkwardly, muttering to himself. In his hand he held an apple and he kept tossing it back and forth as he waited. At the sound of her footsteps, he looked up. His stark blue eyes reflected the rays of the sun and before she knew it, Annabeth was standing in front of him.

"Um, hi," he greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ready to go?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Where to?"

"The hill," Percy replied, pointing to the round, green top of the hill. Annabeth nodded in acknowledgement and set off for the hill, making a beeline from the fountain to the grassy slope. As they walked, Percy walked slightly behind her, allowing him to study her attire. It was late morning so the lack of excessive clothing didn't surprise him. What surprised him was the fact that she was wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt, men's wear.

It was late morning, and as the sun crept higher into the sky, the heat increased and soon, Annabeth was rolling up her sleeves, pinning them with bobby pins. Percy was a bit surprised when he knew he shouldn't be. He was looking at Annabeth in two ways: One, as the rich, Austrian daughter of a Nazi, two, as the decisive, clever, and outgoing rebel that he been assigned to watch.

Annabeth sensed his eyes on her back and slowed so that they were walking side-by-side. "What is it?" she asked. As the clouds became scarce, and the sun more common, the rays made her tan skin beam in the sunlight. Percy tried not to stare and instead focused on her left eyebrow. Why? Probably because eyebrows aren't very intimate.

_Then again, people can wiggle their eyebrows. I've seen Jason try it on that Reyna girl in boot camp, _he thought.

He realized that he had been staring at her for a while now and Annabeth was still expecting an answer. He blinked. "Sorry, I, uh, got distracted by, um, thoughts." _Smooth Mr. Casanova, now she thinks you're a pervert._

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow. "Really Pierre, for a moment I thought you were brainless. It's good to know you're noggin's full of something. Almost thought you were a Seawe-" she stopped, but Percy knew what she was going to say. Strange, even in his alter ego she still judged him to be a Seaweed Brain. He chuckled and that seemed to ease the tension as Annabeth visibly relaxed.

_Why am I so tense about this? I can call anyone Seaweed Brain, right? It's just a name, _she thought to herself.

_But it's a nickname. It's special._

Special? Whoa, Annabeth, you've gone off the deep end.

_Totally special, because it belongs to him._

"Did you know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked at him in confusion. Did she say that out loud?

Percy laughed at her expression. "Don't worry, you didn't say anything. You just had this really weird expression on your face, like you were arguing with yourself. Thought it would be funny to see what would happen if I caught you off guard."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, congratulations mastermind. You caught me. What are you psychic or something."

Percy tossed his apple in the air as he walked. "Nah, I'm just good at reading people."

"Oh really? Tell me, what was your first impression of me?" she asked with smirk.

Percy continued to toss the fruit around. "Hmm, let's see. Girly, rich, snooty, a pain in her father's as-"

A glare from the irritated blonde silenced him. He laughed at her foul expression. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust and her lips were pursed, her grey eyes coldly staring at him. She huffed and began walking faster uphill, leaving Percy trailing after her. "Annabeth!" he laughed. "Come back! You didn't let me finish!" The blonde simply ignored him and disappeared over the crest of the hill.

"Annabeth!" Percy huffed, running after her which was hard due to the steep slope of the hill. As soon as he reached the crest he saw the blonde curls of the girl bobbing over the green of the grass. "Annabeth!" he called. She glanced back at him and smirked, running faster, her tan skin glistening in the sun. "Catch me if you can pretty boy!" she called over her shoulder.

Percy chuckled and sped up, sprinting towards the retreating form of the blonde. Soon her figure began to grow closer as he ran to catch up with her. Then he saw something that widened his grin. In the haze of the sun, he saw a reflection. Something blue, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Oh, Annie!" he yelled after her playfully, her form only a few feet ahead of him. "You might want to slow down!"

Annabeth laughed haughtily. "Ha, say that again! Maybe I'll hear it over the sound of you eating my dust!"

The mischievous twinkle in his eyes grew. "Oh contrare! More like the sound of this!" he shouted before tackling the blonde from behind, straight into the cold water of the pond. Annabeth fell with a shriek and was submerged. Immediately, she kicked up and surfaced, gasping for air, her blonde hair hanging in wet strands around her head. When Percy surfaced laughing, Annabeth glared and splashed him.

"Hey!" he sputtered in protest before sending her splash of his own. Annabeth shrieked as the cold water fell on her exposed skin. "Pierre!" she screamed in protest, before splashing him again. This time though, Percy was ready and dove underwater, grabbing Annabeth around the waist and pulling her under again for a few seconds.

Annabeth resurfaced spitting out water, her eyes squeezed shut. For a second, Percy was worried that he had gone too far but that fear quickly dissipated when she opened her eyes to reveal a mischievous look in her grey eyes. His eyes widened and he began wading away from her. "Now Annie, uh, let's not be too hasty-" he was interrupted by a mouthful of water before he felt a body tackle him, sending them both under.

When they resurfaced, both were laughing as they treaded water. Annabeth moved aside soaked locks of blonde hair from her face and she grinned as she saw Percy making a fish-like expression as he spit out water, his cheeks puffed out. His black hair was plastered to his forehead and hung messily about his head. "Geez Annabeth," he laughed. "You play rough."

Annabeth smiled. "What can I say? You play with fire, you get burned."

"Sounds painful."

Both laughed and deciding not to get out to face the heat of the sun, the pair continued goofing off in the pond. Eventually though, they got hungry and tired. The first indication was when Percy's stomach growled. Annabeth giggled. "What you got in there Pierre? Bigfoot?"

Percy blushed and reached into his wet pants pocket, bringing out a very soggy apple. He sighed and patted his stomach. "Sorry Bigfoot. No apple for you."

"Aw, Bigfoot sad," Annabeth said in a guttural voice. Percy grinned. "Yep, no apple for you Bigfoot, but maybe Annabeth might want some!" he yelled before smashing his apple between his hands and rubbing the fruit on the shrieking blonde girl.

"Pierre!" she protested, rubbing the juicy fruit off, into the water. Percy chuckled and Annabeth flicked a piece of apple at his face in retaliation. The apple landed just underneath his eye and he rubbed it off, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself looking at his reflection in the water, a reflection that showed one blue eye and one green eye. His eyes widening, he realized what had happened and rushed to cover his eye. Believing that he was hurt, Annabeth's amused expression turned to one of concern. "Pierre, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he reassured her. _The only way to fix this is if I take out the other contact. I can't go around looking like a blue-green eyed weirdo. _Following his own advice, he turned away from Annabeth and took out the contact, stuffing it inside his pants pocket. He turned back to be faced with a worried Annabeth. He smiled. "It's fine Annie-"

"I'm sorry Pierre, but could you not call me that?" Annabeth asked. "It's just, I hate the nickname."

Percy nodded. "Okay then, Wise Girl."

Annabeth tensed up at that. "Wise Girl?"

Percy realized what he had just done. He had called her a nickname only he himself, not Perry, knew. _Geez Perce, get control of yourself. Appearances only go so far._ He quickly thought of a way to cover himself. "Um yeah, because you're always giving me wisecracks," he said with a smile. _Please don't let it look too guilty, _he prayed.

Annabeth still looked skeptical, but she accepted his explanation. "Okay then Smart Guy."

"Hey, no copying!" Percy protested playfully.

"It isn't copying if I didn't say the same words." she replied matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest. In response, Percy ducked underwater, swallowed a mouthful of water, and spat it back out at Annabeth's face.

"Ew, gross!" she said, shielding herself with her arms. Another growl from the stomach area reminded the two that they were in fact, hungry. This time though, it was Annabeth's turn to blush for the sound.

"Aw, who's got a Bigfoot?" Percy mocked.

Annabeth stuck out her tongue. "I prefer Yeti," she said before wading towards the shore, Percy following. As soon as the two reached the shore, they immediately began shivering. At the top of the hill, there was a lot of wind and since neither had expected to go swimming, they were soaked to the born with the wind blowing right through their bones.

"C-cold," Annabeth said, teeth chattering.

Percy immediately felt bad. It was his fault they were wet and cold. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and warm her. "Here," he said, pulling her into his chest, rubbing his hands up and down her arms quickly to create friction and heat. Annabeth blushed at her position, but at the moment, she didn't care. She was cold, and so far, Pierre was providing heat. After a few minutes of this, Annabeth felt warm enough to return to the house without dying of hypothermia.

"Um, Pierre?" she said. "I think I'm good now."

Percy blushed and quickly let go of her, strangely missing the feeling of her in his arms. "Uh, sorry," he apologized.

"No it's okay," she reassured him. "Thank you." In reality, she had liked it. The warmth and comfort that she had felt in his arms was nice, and she kind of missed it. "Um, should we go home now?"

"Sure," Percy nodded, and the two began walking down the hill to Chase Mansion, soaked and cold, but warm on the inside.

* * *

><p>Twigs were in her hair and bags hung under her eyes. Her stomach growled in protest and her legs ached with every step. To say the least, Thalia was exhausted. She had been hunting for wildlife in the woods for the past six hours after dropping off the Jews in the cave a few days ago, leaving a middle-aged man in charge. So far she had caught a 2 squirrels, and a raccoon. Impressive game, but to feed 30 emaciated people, Thalia would need more.<p>

She wasn't alone out there. She had Nico, the young leader of the group. Together, the two had hunted game and Thalia could feel the sun beginning to rise. Whistling a bird call, she called for the attention of her companion. A few minutes later, the figure of the young Jew emerged from the woods.

"Get anything?" Nico asked.

"Three squirrels and a raccoon," she answered, holding up the bodies.

Nico's eyes widened. "Wow, lucky you! I only got this," he said holding up a small possum. Thalia smiled in reassurance. "It's fine Nico, we've been working hard these past few days. Ready to head back?" she asked. Nico nodded and the two parted ways, heading back towards the cave by different routes, a different route each day. They couldn't risk someone tracking them to the cave. This had been their routine for the last few days. Hunt in the night and sleep in the day. Feed the hungry and tend to the sick and injured. It worked, but Thalia needed back up. She needed the Resistance.

When they arrived back at the cave, Thalia a few minutes after Nico, they immediately set to work on preparing the meats for either breakfast or for later. After that was finished, Thalia retreated to her private corner and rummaged in her backpack. There was something she wanted to get done before she went to sleep.

Digging her hand through the backpack, she finally found what she was looking for: paper and pen. At the top of the wrinkled piece of paper, Thalia began 'To: Clara Lowry, it is important that you know that the Saturday children are sleeping in the rocky summer home. They need drinks and sleeping bags for their campout. Please hurry, they are very peckish. Cordially, Terese Gray."

Smiling, Thalia tucked the note in her pocket and leaned up against the wall, slipping into the blissful embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note: And there's the walk. Hope it was to your liking. If not, then leave it in the reviews and I'll try not to go in the corner and sob. Also, if you didn't get it, the letter is in code to Clara Lowry (Clarisee LaRue) and to keep the code going, Jews go to Synagogue on Saturdays so...hope it's not too complicated or too obvious. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Again, I'm sorry for the wait but basketball is in season and I just had my first game tonight. Wish me luck and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**2 Days Later**

"You want to wake her up?"

"No way, you do it! Last time she almost killed me!"

"Oh man up! All you have to do is wake her up."

"Yeah. Why does that sound a lot like, _'all you have to do is commit suicide.' _Bro, I can't do that, I have too much to live for!"

"You mean satisfying your teenage hormones?"

"Exactly."

"I guess I'll just tell Katie that then-"

"NO! Connor, you can't. Now hand me the whipped cream-"

"What in Hades' name are you two-"

"SHH!" the two Stolls hissed at the groggy brunette. Katie rolled her eyes and kneeled down next to the two boys, who were crouched next to their target's bed, who despite all the bickering, had not awaken.

The older Stoll turned to his girlfriend. "Katie, you can't mess us up like that!"

"Yeah, you'll endanger the whole operation with your loud volume. Show some control!" Connor piped up. Katie glared and was about to retort when a loud snore was heard and all three were silenced. After a moment, the three let out a sigh of relief.

"You see?" Connor gestured.

"Not after I gouge out your eyes," she snarled.

"Ooh, tou-chy."

"Conny, please refrain from getting your eyes gouged out. Otherwise, you won't be able to take my look-out shift," Travis said nonchalantly.

"Look-out shift?" Katie asked. "Travis, you said you weren't slacking!" The older Stoll smiled sheepishly. "Uh…"

"Shh!" Connor shushed them. "Save your flirting for after we wake the Beast!"

Katie sighed after shooting him a glare. "Why exactly are you two here anyway?"

"Easy, to deliver a message."

"A message?"

"Yup."

"From who?"

"In time Frau Gardner," Travis answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse us, we would like to deliver our message." Grinning, he slinked towards the bed where his target lay and tentatively reached into his pocket. When he brought it out, his fist was clenched around a small bag. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Connor pull Katie out of the room and soon, he was left alone with the Beast.

His grin grew smaller as his eyebrows knit in concentration. Now came the hard part. The Beast was lying on their side, facing the wall, wrapped in the covers. His hand still gripped tightly around the bag, he took a small piece of rope from his pocket and tied it around the bag, looping the ends of the string through the bars of wood that supported the bunk above. He snickered silently. He then cut a small hole in the bag and a few grains of white powder trickled out.

Quietly creeping back towards the door, he reached for the door knob. Once he had a step outside the door, that's when he woke the Beast. "CLARISSE WAKE UP! CONNOR IS USING YOUR UNDERGARMENTS TO ATTRACT THAT GIRL DOWN THE STREET-"

"WHAT?!" which was soon joined by a violent coughing fit. He cracked open the door further. There, sat the Beast, coughing and sneezing from the powder, her face white and her messy bed hair speckled with white powder. She turned. Her bloodshot eyes glowed with absolute rage and Travis sent a nervous wave before bolting out the door.

"BYE-BYE CLARISSE! Sorry I couldn't stay, places to go, people to see, death to avoid!" Travis called over his shoulder. Joining his fleeing brother and girlfriend down the hallway, he ran from the Beast, but not before Clarisse got a word in. "STOOOOLLLL! WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR-"

"RUUUNNN!" the boys yelled in unison. Had anyone looked down the hallway, they would have seen a very angry Clarisse charging after them.

* * *

><p>"Erm, now that that is over, perhaps Miss McLean could enlighten us with the message you have received," Chiron asked, hands folded neatly at the head of the table.<p>

Seven people stood around the planning and strategy table. The table had been moved into another room, away from the chattering of other rebels at work in the main part of the base. Feet propped on the table, her arms crossed, Clarisse was currently glaring daggers at the Stolls. After a few bruised limbs, chipped teeth, and a shower, Clarisse was clean of any white powder while the Stolls sulked, tenderly rubbing their forming bruises.

At the other end of the table, Piper cleared her throat, standing up with a small paper clutched in her hand. Before she could begin however, she was interrupted. "Any news on Thalia?"

Piper turned to the questioner and nodded. Instantly, the room burst into excited chattering.

"Quiet!" Piper shouted. The room quieted as the 7 other people around the table looked at her expectantly. "This paper, is a message from Thalia," she said.

"Where is she?" Connor asked.

"In the mountain base."

"Why's she there?" Travis asked.

"Maybe if you let me finish, I'll tell you!" she said impatiently. Taking a breath she continued. "The letter was addressed to Clarisse," she said, nodding to Clarisse. "However, since Clarisse wasn't awake at the time that we received the letter, we sent the Stolls to wake her up."

"Not the best choice," Katie piped up.

"Like you did anything to stop them," Luke pointed out.

"Anyway, this message explains the events of what occurred a few days ago," Piper explained. "The attack on the Nazi escort of Jews by the rebels was not in fact a group of rebels, but Thalia."

The people around the table nodded in agreement. "Piper, could you read the letter aloud so that we understand fully what you're saying," Chiron asked.

Nodding, Piper began to read: "'To: Clara Lowry, it is important that you know that the Saturday children are sleeping in the rocky summer home. They need drinks and sleeping bags for their campout. Please hurry, they are very peckish. Cordially, Terese Gray,'" she finished.

"Terese Gray is Thalia's code name," Luke said.

"You mean her hag name," Connor grinned, earning a glare from Luke.

"Clara Lowry is Clarisse," Katie added. All eyes turned to the rugged girl who was leaning back in her chair, picking at her nails as if she had not heard her name. Noticing how the talking how died down, she looked up. "I don't know why Pinecone Face sent it to me," she said, going back to cleaning her nails.

The seven people around the table exchanged glances.

"Maybe she was the first person she remembered," Katie put in.

"Probably," Travis agreed. "Who could forget someone who beats people up for fun?"

"Really Stoll? 'Cause right now, I feel fun deprived," the brunette growled.

"Quiet!" Piper shouted again. "Seriously guys, this is Thalia we are talking about right now. Figure out your issues later."

The room quieted again and Piper continued. "The message said 'Saturday children.' Jews go to synagogue on Saturday. Also, it says they need sleeping bags and food. They need supplies."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get to them without getting caught? The Nazis are on high alert for the Resistance," Luke said.

Silence filled the room. _Now would be a great time for Annabeth, _Katie thought wishfully.

"Well, how'd he get here?"

Everyone turned to see what Piper was pointing at, or more accurately, who. In the corner stood a pale, lanky boy, almost on the overly skinny side. Bags hung under his eyes and his black hair swept over his dark eyes. He shyly waved.

Katie stood up and walked towards the boy. "Who are you?"

"Does it really matter what my name is? You don't know me," he answered. Katie raised an eyebrow. Emo much?

"Um, I guess, but what exactly was I supposed to say? Skinny vampire with issues?" That's when she noticed his necklace. Upon further examination, she realized what it was: The Star of David. The sign of the Jews. "You're one of the Jews Thalia saved," she said. A small smile formed on his lips. "The name's Nico di Angelo. Thalia says hi."

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning. The golden sunlight spilled through her blue curtains onto her desk where her blueprints lay spread out. Birds sang melodies and the early morning sun warmed her face. Slowly opening her eyes, Annabeth smiled at the prospect of good day. It was beautiful morning, hopefully it would be a good day.<p>

She thought back to a few days ago. Pierre's 'walk' had been fun. They'd been afraid that her parents would catch them because of the water they would track into the house but Pierre had quickly solved the problem by rolling down the hill, pulling Annabeth along. So, instead of tracking water into the house, they permanent grass stains. Her stepmother was about to throw a fit, but yet again, Pierre had saved the day, calming her stepmother and convincing her to let Annabeth off without punishment.

After breakfast, she took a book and curled up in chair by the fire in the living room. After a while, she began humming. Why? No particular reason. In fact, she didn't even notice she was doing it until someone tapped her on the shoulder. "What are you humming?"

"I don't know," she answered without looking up. She turned a page.

"Well you obviously have to know 'cause you were humming it."

"Who told you that?" Annabeth could feel them roll their eyes.

"Actually, it was me who thought of it. You know, using the ol' noodle." The speaker moved to stand in front of Annabeth, but she didn't look up.

"Congratulations. You want a medal?"

"Hey, you asked." Annabeth smiled and looked up. His perfectly combed hair glistened in the sunlight filtering through the curtains. Only one thing was different: His eyes, they weren't blue, they were grey...with a slight tinge of green. Strange. Maybe he was one of those people whose eyes changed color?

"Annabeth? You zoning out on me? I'm not that boring am I?" he chuckled.

Annabeth blinked. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I zoned out. It's just, um." _If you say that you were staring at his eyes I will kill you. _"Um, I was trying to remember what I was humming," she said throwing in a smile.

Pierre stared at her for a moment. "Annabeth, do yourself a favor and never become an actress."

"Hey! I could totally be an actress," she said, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Uh-huh," he said, unconvinced. "You're lying skills _really _impressed me."

"I didn't lie!"  
>"Right, then, what was the song you were humming?"<p>

Annabeth froze. A triumphant smirk crossed Pierre's face. "Mm-hmm. That's what I thought-"

"Wait! I know it, it was…" she knit her eyebrows. What was that song? She knows the words…Solution? Sing it.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion in the look of your eyes, yeah._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_You're little piece of heaven turns too dark._

She looked up and saw that Pierre was watching her. He didn't say anything to stop her, so she kept singing.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

The song. "Listen To Your Heart." Of course. But she didn't stop singing.

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

She stopped. Her heart was pounding. Her face burned. Why had she sung? She could have just told him the name of the song when she realized it, but she just kept singing. It was spontaneous. A heat of the moment thing. A random burst of-

"Magic."

"Magic?"

Pierre smiled. "You sing really well. I'm guessing you know the name to the song?"

Annabeth blushed. "Uh, yeah. It's "Listen To Your Heart.""

Pierre nodded. "Sounds good. You should sing more often."

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you sing then? We could start a band."

He laughed. "Oh no. You wouldn't want to hear me sing. How about we stick with me being the hunk and you being the talented singer."

Annabeth laughed and smacked him on the arm. "Only because you told me to."

* * *

><p>Frederick Chase sat in his office. His desk was stacked with bills and letters. Interesting news had reached him today. The <em>Fuhrer. <em>He was coming. In fact, he was here now, staying in secret with one of his supporters. The Ball would have to be moved up, a week at least. Instead of 3 weeks away, the Chase Ball would now be held in two weeks. He would have to rewrite invitations to the guests. And what would he do about Percy? He decided to just introduce Percy as Pierre von Jacobs, after all, that's what he had told his family.

Frederick contemplated the army officer's presence in his house. Matthew and Bobby looked at him like an older brother. His wife approved of him. What struck him the most was Percy's relationship with his daughter-the one he was sent to observe; the _rebel _he was sent to watch. And Annabeth didn't even know it. Already, Jackson had become friends with her. As a result, Annabeth was happier. She smiled more than she ever had when she was alone with the Chases. They'd gone on a walk two days ago. It was strange how close they'd already become, even if they hadn't known each other for very long.

_This could be an excellent opportunity._

Jackson was very high up in the army. Though Annabeth was a rebel, her name could be cleansed if she married Percy. The Chase name would never be soiled because Percy would never tell anyone about her involvement in the Resistance without risking his name being ruined as well. It was perfect, especially since they already got along so well.

Frederick grinned. The Chase Ball, the most fundraising and reputable party of the year. Also the most intimate, especially towards the end where the drinks had kicked in. At the Ball, all rules were cast aside once business was done. Everyone drank. All were absorbed in alcohol, even the minors-as long as they were over 14. Chase Mansion had many bedrooms. Not that he was fond of underage pregnancy, but sometimes, it can't be avoided.

_If Annabeth gets pregnant, wouldn't Percy have to stay with her?_

But Frederick would have to assume that Percy would be honorable and loyal enough to stay with her. It wouldn't matter who got her pregnant, as long as he thought the baby was his. The Plan? Get Percy and his daughter together. If they aren't together by the Ball, then he would have to rely on their teenage hormones because no matter what, at the Ball, he was spiking their drinks with all that he had.

**Author's Note: Sorry about updating, _AGAIN. _I'm starting to sound like a broken record. I had writer's block and midterms, the symptoms for Late-update-itis. It was a terrible case. But, now I'm back. I've already started working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take about 10 days to get up. More like 1-3, probably not even that long. Stick with me guys. I've got the whole plot worked out pretty much, just little things I need to work on. **

**Next, I do not own "Listen To Your Heart" by DHT (although originally done by Roxette) It was the song I happened to have had stuck in my head and I just decided to plop in the story. Sorry it doesn't really work in history but I really doubt Annabeth would be singing the blues (which were really popular back then) or other songs that are older than my grandma. Just can't picture it. Sorry if it annoys you.**

**Lastly, as always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love getting your reviews. Sometimes it feels like when I'm writing that I'm talking to a wall but your reviews always prove otherwise. Thanks again and review, message me, whatever. I'm no social butterfly.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"So Thalia's in the mountains with a bunch of Jews and their really hungry so we should probably hurry up and get the supplies so they don't starve and die of hypothermia? Is that what I'm hearing?" Connor asked, out of breath.

Nico nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for? They've already been up there for 2 days," Katie said frantically. "They're probably starving!"

"No, not completely. Thalia and I have been hunting a little," Nico reassured her. Katie seemed to calm down after that.

"So, what are we going to do?" Katie asked. "Like Luke said, the Nazis are after us. We can't just go out in broad daylight. It's suicide. Also, going out at night is a bit dangerous too. A trip through the woods at night to a mountain isn't exactly safety ensured." Nods of agreement came from the planning rebels. Silence settled over the table as the rebels contemplated what to do about the situation.

"We don't have to decide now, right?" Connor asked.

"Of course we do! They need food!" Katie argued.

"Well it's like, what, 8:30 in the morning? Our brains are still waking up," Connor replied.

"Then drink a coffee! People are on the verge of starving! Have a heart Stoll!"

"Yeah!" Travis agreed.

"Oh shut up. You're just sucking up to your girlfriend," Connor glared.

"No! I happen to think she's very logical and intelligent!"

"Aw, thanks Travis. Now that you're done kissing up to me CAN WE ACTUALLY DISCUSS THE SITUATION?" Katie yelled.

"Geez Katie," Connor winced. "Ever heard of an inside voice?"

"What's that?" Travis asked, bursting into laughter, Connor soon joining.

"HEY!" Clarisse slammed the table. "Would you two yuck heads get your act together?"

"For once, Clarisse is right," Travis said, sobering.

"For ONCE?"

"You heard me She-Hulk."

"SHE-HULK!? IMMA KILL YOU!" Clarisse screamed, lunging at the younger Stoll.

Meanwhile, in all the chaos, no one noticed the blue eyed blonde slip out of the room.

* * *

><p>Every week, Percy reported to the Nazis. No one questioned his absence, especially since he did it at night. Although, he did get questions when he came to breakfast tired as a dog. Today was one of those days.<p>

"Pierre, are you okay? You have bags under your eyes," Annabeth pointed out.

He waved her off. "No, I'm fine," he replied, taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"Are you sure? We could switch out your mattress if you like," Mrs. Chase said.

"Mommy, stop bothering Perry!" Bobby said.

"Yeah!" Matthew agreed.

Percy chuckled, taking a sip of milk.

The table quieted, save for the clinking of silverware on porcelain plates. The silence was broken by the entrance of the Chase patriarch.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"'Morning," the table replied before going back to eating.

"I have big news. The Chase Ball is being moved up a week," he announced.

_Ooh, fancy party. Joy, _Percy thought. He glanced over at Annabeth. She didn't seem very excited either.

"May I ask why Frederick?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Why, the arrival of the Fuhrer of course!" he answered. A choking noise came from Percy's right.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" Percy asked.

She cleared her throat. "I'm just fine. Thanks."

Percy raised an eyebrow but returned his attention to Frederick.

"As I was saying," Frederick continued. "The Fuhrer will be our guest at the Ball. Therefore, I have moved up the Ball in his honor."

As Mrs. Chase congratulated Frederick, Annabeth wondered what would happen to her. Maybe Hitler didn't know that she was a rebel. _Probably not. Father would have been disgraced. He doesn't know, _she reassured herself. _But what about the rebels? They need to know this. What if Hitler comes and we're unprepared? They need to know now! _She was so anxious to get the information. She needed to write that letter, _now._

"May I be excused?" she asked suddenly.

All eyes turned to her and she looked at her father. Something unnerved her when she looked at him. For a moment there was something strange in his look, something dark. Just as quickly as it came though, it disappeared, to be replaced with a cheerful smile. "Of course Annie," he said. _Don't call me Annie._

"Thank you," she said, getting up. As she walked by the front door, she noticed a stack of papers piled on top of each other, fresh out of the mail slot. For some reason, she had a strange desire to look through the pile. She knelt down next to the stack of papers, sifting through it, not knowing what exactly she was looking for, until she saw it. A letter, addressed to _Annabeth Chase. _She crinkled her eyebrows in curiosity. Picking up the letter, she checked to see if there were anymore addressed to her but found there were none.

Making her way to her room, she picked at the sealing of the envelope and once she closed her bedroom door behind her, she ripped out the letter, her eyes wandering across the page. Then she the symbol, in the bottom right hand corner. O5. The symbol of the Austrian Resistance.

Now more curious than before, her eyes roamed hungrily over the page. It was a message. An update on all the movements of the rebels. Thalia was in the mountains. With the missing Jews.

Who was writing this? Who knew that she was at home? As far as the rebels knew, she was in a Nazi prison. _Maybe they saw me in the fields with Pierre, _she reasoned, though something told her that wasn't the answer. She shook it off. What mattered was that they needed a plan to get food to the Jews. That, and they needed to know about Hitler's visit. It was anonymous.

Walking over to her desk, she ripped out a piece of notebook paper and began scribbling down information on Hitler, when he was coming, what he was doing there, the Ball. Next, she began formulating a plan to help them transport supplies. _Perhaps they could disguise themselves, _she thought. _Might be a bit risky though. Thalia blew her cover as Terese Gray apparently. But the others have their disguises right? It'll work. _With that thought, she finished her letter. Now here was the tricky part. How was she supposed to get it to them?

She looked closely at the paper, searching for any clue that might answer her question. Then a thought occured to her. Could the writer have used invisible ink? Picking up the paper, she brought it over her to her bedside lamp and took off the shade, leaving the bulb exposed. She switched on the lamp and the bulb filled the room with bright light. Squinting, she held the paper over the bulb and moved it around, looking for the possible message. In the bottom right hand corner, she found what she was looking for.

* * *

><p>Percy was hot, like, sweltering hot. He thought back to the pond he and Annabeth had swam in a few days ago. Maybe she'd like to go now? Before he could think more on the subject, he felt someone poking his back. He turned around and was faced with none other than the twins, Matthew and Bobby.<p>

"Perry," Matthew whined. "It's hot."

"Take us swimming!" Bobby demanded.

"Um..." Was he allowed to take them swimming? He decided to stall. "How do you guys know that there is a place we can go swimming?"

Bobby put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. "Duh, we live here genius."

"It's hot!" Matthew complained. _Yes, Matthew, it is hot. The sweat that's on my forehead just from standing here proves that, _Percy thought.

"Take us swimming!" Bobby said again.

"Please?" Matthew asked.

_Gods I can't deal with this right now. _"Um…"

"Please?"

"Uh-"

"Please?"

"I-"

"PLEASE?"

"OKAY!" Percy exclaimed. Immediately wide grins spread across the twins faces and they quickly stampeded upstairs to change.

Percy rubbed the sweat off his brow. What had he gotten himself into? He sighed. _Might as well get changed, _he thought resignedly before following the excited eight-year olds up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The letter had to be delivered as soon as possible. The writer had told her where to lay the letter: a secretive place in the corner hedge of the bushes that surrounded the drive and the front side of Chase Mansion.<p>

Folding her letter, she stuffed it in her pocket. She walked out her bedroom door towards the steps when she went down with a shriek. She squeezed her eyes shut as she hit the ground with an 'oof.' Next thing she knew, something had fallen on top of her.

"Ugh. That hurt," they grunted.

Annabeth opened her eyes and her face burned as she realized exactly _who _was on top of her, _whose _breath was warming the back of her neck. Her hairs stood on end and for a moment, she was completely still before she remembered that her face was buried in carpet. "Erm, could you get off please?" she asked.

The body on top of her tensed and quickly lifted itself off of her. Annabeth let out a breath as the weight was lifted off her back. Pushing herself off the floor with her elbows, Annabeth moved into a sitting position.

"Uh, sorry about that." Annabeth looked up into the blushing facing of Pierre, who right now, looked like a ripe tomato. Annabeth fought to tone down the burning reddish tinge on her cheeks.  
>"No, it wasn't your fault. I walked into you," Annabeth said.<p>

"Yeah, but I fell on top of you," he pointed out.

"True, but I was rushing," she argued. Then she realized what he was wearing, or, what he _wasn't _wearing. Right now, Pierre von Jacobs was shirtless in swim trunks. "Um, going swimming?" she asked.

Pierre looked down at his attire and nodded. "Yeah, Bobby and Matthew told me to."

Annabeth laughed. "I'm sorry about them."

"No, um, it'll be fun...you want to come?"

Annabeth blinked. "Um…"

"Please?" he pouted.

Inside her pocket, her hand rubbed the folded letter. She wanted to deliver the letter, she needed to. Yet, a part of her argued otherwise. _And that look he's giving me isn't helping either. _"I-uh sure," she agreed.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just let me get changed," she said, heading back to her room. The letter could wait.

**Author's Note: Not as long as usual but it works I think. I really hope you guys know who the blonde is but if you don't, that's okay too. Anyhow, Annabeth now knows about Hitler and the rebels. What will she do next? What will become of our young, gorgeous, incredibly smart, butt-kicking (I could go on and on about how awesome Annabeth is but I don't think that would be very practical) protagonist? Why am I asking such cliche questions? WHY AM I SINKING TO THAT LEVEL?**

**Next, for those of you who care, my updates have been and will be a bit slow (1-5 days) because of basketball season and the science fair as well as Choir Honors' Festival. My schedule is busy as heck, yet I'm a bit happy because my team has won 3 out 5 games, one of which was one of the top teams in the league! I'm excited. We won tonight and we're playing again tomorrow. I. Am. Pumped. (Not that you care)**

**Lastly, thanks AGAIN for reading AND reviewing. Your reviews mean a lot and I read every single one...many, many times. (Reviews=self-esteem boost because you guys have been so great to refrain from flaming on me.) You guys rock. I'm serious. Please review. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Annabeth wiped the sweat off her brow. The hot sun was blazing down on the four as they slogged up the hill to the pond. _Why couldn't we have our own pool? _Annabeth thought.

"You good Annie?" Pierre asked from her side. The black haired boy was no longer shirtless, thankfully. Instead he was wearing a navy blue shirt that hid the chiseled muscles Annabeth knew from personal experience that Pierre had.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"

He shrugged. "You only told me once."

"Then that should be enough, hmm?" Annabeth chastised.

Sure _Mom,_" he said, rolling his eyes.

Annabeth sighed. "Pierre, it's too hot to argue with you."

"So I win?"

"Since when was it a competition?"

"Since I said so," he answered.

"Well, in that case, stuff it up your-"

"ANNNNIIEEE! Are we almost there?" Matthew complained.

"I'm thirsty," Bobby whined.

Annabeth sighed again. "We're almost there boys. It's just at the top of the hill," she told them. Her legs were getting tired from climbing up the slope for so long. The uncut grass left scratches all over her shins and she wished she had worn longer pants. Her shoulder was also starting to ache from hauling the satchel filled with a book, water, and sandwiches for lunch. She grunted as she shifted it to her other shoulder. Pierre looked over at her concerned. "Want me to hold that?" he offered.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, although the look on her face didn't exactly agree.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Pierre. I'm absolutely fine," she insisted.

"Really? Because I could-"

"Pierre. I'm _fine. _I can carry my stuff," she said a little impatiently. She _really _was not in the mood to argue when it was so hot out.

Pierre chuckled. "Okay then." _Stubborn today aren't we? _he thought to himself.

Finally, they reached the top of the hill and caught their first glimpse of the blue water. Immediately, Matthew and Bobby took off at a run, throwing off their shirts and letting them fall behind them. Annabeth sighed. "Pierre, could you get their shirts?"

"Sure thing," he replied, following the two boys and picking up the shirts as he passed them.

The grass at the top of the hill was green and neatly cut. In the distance, Annabeth could see a flock of sheep, white blobs against the rich green of the flat hill top. About 20 feet from the blue pond where her two brothers were swimming around in, Annabeth set down her load. Taking a folded checkered piece of red cloth from the front pocket in her satchel, she spread the cloth on the ground. Above her, Pierre held the shirts of her little brothers. "Where do you want these?" he asked.

"Here," she said, taking them and tucking them into her satchel. "Hey Pierre? Do you mind watching my brothers in the pond?"

Pierre grinned. "Sure. As long as it involves me being in the pond too."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Knock yourself out."

Pierre smiled excitedly and ripped off his shirt and yet again Annabeth found herself looking at his perfect muscles. _'Perfect muscles?' Okay then Annabeth, _she thought to herself. Hurriedly looking down at the ground, Annabeth kept her vision focused on a blade of grass until she heard the sound of Pierre's fading footsteps. Looking back up, she caught a glimpse of his back before jumped into the water with a big splash, followed by the screams of protests from the twins.

She shook her head and took out her book from her bag and laid down on the ground, relaxing into the soft ground. Rolling onto her side, she held the book open with one hand and lost herself in the pages.

* * *

><p>Thalia paced the stone floor of the mountain base of the Resistance. Well, it was more of a cave, but it had a wooden door and a few pieces of furniture so she guessed it worked. But it also annoyed her. Apparently, the base had two coffee tables and a small sofa but lacked food whatsover save for a half spent sack of flour. When Thalia had first brought the Jews here almost a week ago, she had debated baking bread. That idea was quickly disregarded when Nico pointed out that that would require a fire. Thalia concluded that it was too dangerous to start a fire, especially when the Nazis were looking for them.<p>

It was almost nightfall. She wondered whether she should go out hunting again. The day hadn't been very successful. She'd come back about an hour earlier with two squirrels...to feed 30 Jews. She shook her head. She was exhausted. She'd been hunting day and night to feed the Jews. Nico still hadn't come back and she was growing worried. It was risky to send him to find the base but she couldn't just leave him alone with the Jews. She felt it was her responsibility to personally ensure the safety of the Jews. Now, as she looked around at the gaunt faces of the Jews around the base, she wondered if she had made the right decision.

_Shake it off Thalia, _she scolded herself. _You can't do anything now but wait and hope. _She grit her teeth in frustration. Waiting and hoping weren't some of her favorite things to do. She was more of a girl-of-action. In her hand, she twirled her pistol on her finger. Of course the safety was on, she wasn't stupid, but still some Jews looked at her warily. It was hot today, and many of them were sweating, despite the cave being cooler than it was outside. A little deeper into the base/cave, there was a small river. The water wasn't too fast to be dangerous, or too slow to be unhealthy for drinking so many of the Jews had been making trips to the river to cool off.

_Maybe I should try it out today, _she thought to herself. She was really stressed. Maybe the cool water would relax her mind. _They'll come. The Resistance never deserts, _she reassured herself, and with that thought, she headed for the underground river.

Night had fallen and the heat had gone down. Annabeth lay in bed, wide awake. She had to deliver the letter. The problem was Pierre. The boy had ears like a cat. Sneaking past his room without waking him up was next to impossible. As a result, she'd been lying on her bed wondering what to do for the last half hour. She tossed and turned as she tried to forget about the letter and go to sleep. She'd deliver it tomorrow, she had told herself. She tried everything to get to sleep. She flipped her pillow, she counted sheep, she sang herself a lullaby. Heck, she tried to recite the Magna Carta. (Maybe that one was a little too far-fetched but she was desperate.) Finally, she kicked off the covers in frustration, and sat up, her hair messy and tangled. Her eyes were raw from lack of sleep and her eyebrows were creased in irritation. She sighed and snatched the envelope that held the letter from bed stand and moved to the door, yawning. Quietly, she opened the door and tip-toed out into the hall. She paused at Pierre's door and only when she heard the sound of a snore did she continue to stairs. Her feet softly padding on the carpeted floor as she walked down the stairs she cringed whenever she hit a creaky piece of wood. After a few agonizing seconds of dodging creaky floorboards, she reached the front door.

Gently, she opened the door and slipped outside, skirting around the sides of the front yard, staying in the shadows to avoid being seen from any high windows of the neighboring mansions. She could see the headlines now: "Girl in Pajamas and Owl Slippers Runs Around Chase's Mansion in the Dead of Night." Wouldn't that make her father happy. Then again she didn't really care what her father thought. She was more concerned about the pajamas and owl slippers part.

Eventually, she reached the entrance to the drive. Walking along the hedges, she noiselessly opened the gate and looked up and down the road for cars or pedestrians. Seeing none, she quickly made her way to the selected spot of the writer of the letter, and hid the letter in the bushes of hedge before quickly make her way back to the house. Only when she was safe in her bed did her heartbeat relax and allowed her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning:<strong>

Percy woke up groggily and weakly pushed off the covers. Yawning, he walked to his private bathroom to begin his morning routine before brushing his teeth. Looking into the mirror, he examined his eyes. Seagreen. Not icy blue, not yet. Pulling out a drawer in the sink, he took out his box of contacts. Holding his eyelids open with one hand, he inserted the blue colored contacts into each eye. When he looked into the mirror, he saw a different person, yet similar, almost as if Percy was the brother of Pierre.

He looked at his hair. He would have to have it cut soon. It was starting to grow out and if it got too long there was no doubt that it would revert back to 'Percy's' untamable messy hair. Despite this, he tried to comb it and it slicked back into 'Pierre's' rich boy hair. Checking his reflection, Percy assessed his appearance. He was Pierre von Jacobs, not Percy Jackson. Then there was a flash of color in his eyes and for a few seconds, they turned a darker blue with a tinge of green to them.

He grunted in irritation. This had happened the day before at the pond. At one point, he had looked at his reflection in the water and found his eyes were coal black with a little green at edges of the iris. The contacts were faulty but for right now, the prototypes would have to do.

He thought about calling in Leo to have his hair cut and maybe have the contacts checked out. Besides, Leo had told him to call him if he needed anything. Finishing up in the bathroom, he walked over to his bed stand and picked up the phone, dialing the number that Leo had given him last minute before he left the base.

"Valdez's pizza, hot n' ready just like me!" Leo answered.

"Leo, it's Percy," Percy said.

"Oh, Percy! Wait, don't you mean Pierre?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Leo, no ones here."

"Yeah well, shouldn't you stay in character?" Leo asked.

"Leo, seriously, no one's here, it doesn't matter."

"Well then, Captain No-can-acto, what's the sitch?"

"The what?"

"Nothing. What's the problem?"

"I need to get my hair cut. It's growing out from the rich boy cut."

"Ah. You know, usually I'm not a barber but since you're Jason's cousin, I guess I can make time," Leo answered nonchalantly.

"I feel so honored. Also, could you check out the contacts? They keep changing color once in a while."

"Hey Perce, didn't I say they were gonna do that? Remember, they're prototypes."

"I know that Leo, but have you figured anything else out about them?"

"Not really," Leo paused. After a moment, he continued in a quieter tone, "Hitler's in Austria, staying at one of Chase's friend's homes. We've been busy."

Percy took a moment to absorb what he had just been told. Hitler was already in Austria? But the Ball wasn't for two weeks! Something must be going on. "Leo, why's he here?"

"Uh…I-" Leo stammered.

"Leo?"

"Sorry Perce, got to go!" Leo said hurriedly. "See you on Wednesday for the haircut!" and the phone line went dead.

Creasing his eyebrows in confusion, Percy placed the phone back into it's spot. Why was Leo so nervous? What wasn't he telling him? Did he forget that Percy was a lieutenant colonel? He was an officer, he needed to know these things! Percy shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. _Well, looks like I'm scheduled for a haircut on Wednesday._

* * *

><p>Sitting on his bunk, alone in his bedroom, the blonde clutched the letter in his hands. He hadn't opened it since he had retrieved it from its spot under the hedge the night before. Neatly written on the front of the envelope in <em>her <em>handwriting was, _To those it may concern, from Owl. _Of course, he had written the letter anonymously and obviously she had known it was one of the people of the Resistance.

Right now, he wondered whose side he was actually on. Even without the information she had written in the letter, he had known that Hitler was in Austria. In fact he knew where he was currently residing. He contemplated turning in the Jews along with the rebels but quickly disregarded that. This time, he was on the rebels' side. That meant telling the rebels about the plan she had come up with. That didn't necessarily mean that he had to tell them about Annabeth, but if he did, the rebels would be given a little more power over the Nazis. If he didn't tell them, then he could be their connection and with Annabeth's plans, become seen as trustworthy for Annabeth, and wiser to the rebels. Either way, the Jews would get their supplies.

Well, he'll decide at the meeting later that morning. He'll bring up the plan and Nico would be going back to the cave with supplies. He'd just have to wait. All good things come to those who wait.

**Author's Note: Well...remember that deadlinish thing I gave you about 10 days ago? Hmm, that went out the window. Sorry, I had three basketball games and 2 practices plus a bunch of homework to prepare for our state tests so...At least I updated! Anyone catch the Kim Possible reference? Hate that they canceled it for something like 'Shake it Up' or whatever. Now they only show it at like 3 a.m in the morning or something on weeknights. (What kid is up that late besides fangirls?) It's just sad isn't it? **

**Ahh, now that the rant is over and you probably don't care, two people had birthdays on Thursday. 1. Abraham Lincoln 2. ...MEEEE! I'm in Spanish class and have friends in French so guess what happened that day at school? Happy Birthday...in THREE DIFFERENT languages. English. Spanish. French. Multiple Times. Plus I had to wear a birthday day dress that my first period is starting (really it's just the front of a party bag that says Happy Birthday on it and if you don't wear it like an apron it will suffocate you with the string) If you just read this whole spiel, then thank you.**

**Lastly, as always, thanks for reading and reviewing. We're getting close to the Ball guys. A few more chapters...Anyways, PM, review, or just read, but I'd really appreciate if you left your opinion in any way. Peace. You guys rock.**


End file.
